<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【Serard】Strawberry Latte by Emmmma</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27043798">【Serard】Strawberry Latte</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmmma/pseuds/Emmmma'>Emmmma</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>【Serard】Strawberry Latte [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Football RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Smut, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:08:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>26,775</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27043798</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmmma/pseuds/Emmmma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hello hello This is Emma！<br/>Lofter: Em._.ma<br/>Weibo: Em_OvO<br/>---------------------------------<br/>Serard ABO, Mpreg/Birthing WARNING! Time is set in 2012, established public relationship. Let’s make Sese’s scent sweet hehe, a cute contrast to his personality on the pitch. There are 10 chapters in total, updated every Friday or Saturday.</p><p>Alpha: Gerard Pique (Coffee), Cristiano Ronaldo (Bonfire); Omega: Sergio Ramos (Strawberry Milk), Lionel Messi (Marshmallow)</p><p>*Timeline:<br/>2005, Sergio joined Real Madrid<br/>2008, Gerard rejoined Barca<br/>Suppose they met in 2009<br/>2012, Sergio became pregnant; 2013 he gave birth to Milan<br/>2009, Cristiano joined Real Madrid<br/>Suppose him and Leo met in 2010<br/>-------------------------------<br/>I have the exact same work in Chinese, 中文版本请在主页寻找。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gerard Piqué/Sergio Ramos, Lionel Messi/Cristiano Ronaldo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>【Serard】Strawberry Latte [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075877</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>130</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Sergio's Heat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mid-April, 2012<br/>They’ve been through countless heats together. This time, he made a mistake.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sergio Ramos became an Omega when he was twenty years old. From then on, every time he left the house, every day he went to training, and every time he attended a match, he made sure that little plastic scent blocker on the back of his neck was airlessly tight; so that no one would ever smell him. The Media speculated whether he had presented into an aggressive Alpha, and always wore the scent-blocking sticker because he didn’t want to affect other players on the pitch. To be honest when he first presented, he was shocked, angry, and ashamed. Real Madrid’s hot-blooded defender didn’t just become an Omega, but a <strong><em>strawberry-milk-scented Omega</em></strong>. This doesn't match his fierce character of being able to single-handedly fight a bunch of Alphas at all. So as soon as his heats hit, he took the suppressants like crazy; but his house was still laced with the sweet and intoxicating candy-like scent. Until he mated with the blue-eyed defender of FC Barcelona in 2010, no one but himself knew the smell of his pheromone. Even after the two made their relationship public, some people continued to doubt his Omega identity, and several magazines even suspected that he was actually a scentless Omega.</p><p> </p><p>The match against Atlético Madrid was right around when his heat was about to begin, and Sergio felt powerless. The suppressant he injected was battling with the Omega pheromones in his bloodstream while his brain was trying to reason with the organ deep inside his body that has already begun to secrete slick; both proved to be useless. Gerard’s bitemark on the back of his neck was throbbing, continuously reminding him of his need and desire for his Alpha. As soon as the game was over, he rushed into the shower room and turned on the faucet to let the icy-cold water wash down his overheated body. He was running a low-fever, his legs were shaking uncontrollably, and breathing was becoming so difficult in the shower room that was filled with other Alphas’ pheromones. <strong><em>Not here.</em></strong> Sergio squeezed his aching lower belly through the towel. <strong><em>There are too many Alphas here. Can’t let them smell me. </em></strong>He wanted to unlock his phone to call Gerard, but the trembling muscles and droplets of water on his fingertips prevented him from completing this seemingly simple task. He desperately pressed his forehead against the locker door, attempting to calm his frantic heartbeat and panicked breathing. Sergio is rarely afraid. But when facing more than a dozen strong and unmated Alphas while in heat, he couldn't help but feel worried. "Sergio? Are you okay?" With a hand on his shoulder, he turned abruptly, almost panickily meeting Cristiano's concerned eyes. "Cris...Call Geri..." He answered through gritted teeth, fearing the exposure of his vulnerability. Immediately, Cristiano’s eyes showed understanding, Sergio looked so much like Leo when his heat was approaching. He picked up the phone quickly and dialed Gerard’s number, then whispered to him, “Sergio, it’s okay. Put on your clothes and I’ll walk you out to wait for him.” Sergio nodded silently, grateful for his friend’s calm and logical demeanor.</p><p> </p><p>Standing in the empty parking lot while watching all of his teammates leave, the cold April breeze made the feverish Sergio shiver involuntarily. Gerard's silver-gray Mercedes finally appeared on the other side of the parking lot, and watching his Alpha walk towards him from the driver's seat with a blanket in his hand, Sergio almost failed to suppress his desire to cry. Gerard kissed his ear-tips and wrapped him tightly with the fluffy blanket, then pulled him into a warm embrace. They thanked Cristiano and patted him on the shoulder to say goodbye. Sergio curled up in the spacious front passenger seat and greedily inhaled the smell of Gerard that’s left on the blanket. "Smells so good." He mumbled softly, "I missed you..." Gerard looked at his Omega, the corner of Sergio’s eyes slightly-red, and released more pheromone to comfort him, "We’ll be home soon."</p><p> </p><p>As soon as the door closed, Sergio could not resist the urge to tear off the scent-blocking sticker, and the sweet and delicious smell of strawberry milk instantly filled the room. "My God, Sese," the rich Omega pheromone rushed right into his face and Gerard stumbled, "You are so impatient." "I want you," Sergio hopped into his chest and wrapped his arms around Gerard’s neck, then crossed his legs behind his waist, "The suppressant’s effect has been long gone." While Gerard used one hand to support his bum to prevent him from sliding down, his other hand reached under Sergio’s shirt, stroking and teasing his slightly burning skin. Sergio leaned over to kiss the Alpha’s lips and urged him softly, "Hurry up." Gerard held him and sat on the bed, easily sliding his fingers into Sergio’s already-dripping hole to prep him. The slightly rough finger pads rubbed against his soft walls, and the knuckles pressed against his prostate again and again, <strong><em>hard</em></strong>. Sergio couldn't help but whimper and beg, "Geri Geri...not your fingers...want you to come in...Geri...please..." Gerard knowingly took out his fingers that were covered with slick, and kissed the head buried deep in his shoulder, "Shhh, I'll go get the condom." "Mmm... don't......just come in..." His kitten groaned and tugged at his hair, "Forget it... come in already..." Gerard tried to get rid of the hands tangled in his hair, " C’mon Sese... Be good... If we don't use it, you might get pregnant." But Sergio was too busy rubbing his wet little bum against his crotch, and didn't really have time to have a conversation. Well, you asked for it.</p><p> </p><p>Sergio couldn't stop himself from coming when Gerard entered him. The Alpha's throbbing erection stretched every inch of him open, and the swollen head crushed his sensitive spot mercilessly. He was lying on his back, facing Gerard, legs pressed against his chest, and Gerard kept leaving bits and pieces of hickeys on his neck. The Omega side of his body was ecstatic because of Alpha's possessiveness, but the remaining strand of logic made him speak up, "Don't...don't...I’ve got a game in two days...“ "They all know you are mine anyways..." Gerard buried his head in the crook of Sergio’s neck and murmured, with no intention of stopping at all. Sergio’s thoughts of avoiding the teasing and gossiping from his teammates quickly disappeared without a trace, when the pleasure of being constantly rammed in the prostate took over. Gerard put a hand on his head to protect him from hitting the headboard; and despite his sobbing pleads, the rhythm of his thrusts remained fast  and brutal. The excessive amount of pleasure was building underneath him, and there was no break between the continuous orgasms. Sergio couldn’t take it anymore. He bit into Alpha's shoulder hard, and after the metallic taste of blood on his tongue, he loosened his teeth and used the tip of his tongue to gently lick the teeth-mark on Gerard’s shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>Gerard just grunted, then flipped the Omega over. Sergio knelt with his back facing him, and had unconsciously spread his legs. Gerard shoved himself effortlessly into the warm tight heat. <strong><em>This is too much. </em></strong>Sergio thought hazily. The only thing that could support his body were his knees, but because of their height difference, he could barely reach the mattress. So now all of Sergio’s weight was on the cock that filled him so fully, stretching out all the creases. Gerard thrusted forcefully and roughly, Sergio tried to straighten himself to be more comfortable; but no matter what he did, twisting or turning, his Alpha just got deeper and deeper. Couldn't reach back to grab the sheets or to bite onto Gerard, Sergio soon became a crying mess, sobbing and begging Gerard to slow down. The bedroom was full of the earthy and bitter fragrance of coffee and the sweet and delicate smell of strawberry milk. The Alpha's thrusts were hard and fast, and <strong><em>so deep</em></strong> that Sergio had the illusion that he could shove directly into his uterus if he dared slipped down a little further (which was, indeed the case). When Sergio was about to come, Gerard’s scorching-hot hardness was pressed right against his cervix. He asked in a low and husky voice, "Are you sure?” Sergio had nowhere to escape. Wrists full of his own teeth marks and face covered with tears, his slightly-swollen walls were still clenching around his Alpha greedily and tirelessly. Gerard squeezed Sergio’s waist and bit into the gland on the back of his neck as he finally shoved past his cervix into his uterus. The strong coffee pheromone swept through his body while the hot semen washed the inner wall of his overly sensitive womb, and the swelling knot pinned him tightly against the Alpha.</p><p> </p><p>Due to the competitions, after the initial bonding Gerard had never formed a knot in his uterus during his heats, and the narrow cavity that had not been opened for too long twitched tightly around the Alpha. Sergio tilted his neck back and opened his mouth, but couldn't make a sound; his screams and moans were all chocked up in his throat. The satisfying and sweet dull-pain coming from his cervix and the perfect fusion of pheromones reminded him that he is completely marked by his Alpha. The fluid trying to rush out of his body due to his orgasms was blocked by the huge knot, and any slightest movement from Gerard made him dizzy. "Geri...want to turn around..." He begged Alpha whispering, and Gerard held his waist tenderly, then kept him nailed on the knot and turned him around. Although he moved briskly, the excessive friction on his inner walls made Sergio unable to contain himself from biting his shoulder. "Ow! Sese, you’ve got really sharp teeth!" The Catalan waved his arms in the air, blue eyes shining and lips pouting; but as soon as Sergio let go, he carefully stroked the small wound on his scent gland, "Does it hurt?" Sergio hissed and turned his head to press their cheeks together, and murmured, "A little...but it felt really good......" Then gave Gerard a hard punch when he laughed out loud and dragged the knot inside him accidentally.</p><p> </p><p>When Sergio woke up, all of his muscles were aching, but the knot and the stickiness between his legs had disappeared. Geri cleaned them up, a smile appeared unconsciously on his slightly-worn-out face. The Alpha behind him had his arms loosely wrapped around his waist, and when he heard Sergio waking up, he pressed a gentle kiss softly on the back of his neck. "Morning, Sese." He whispered.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Good News and Bad News</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Early-May, 2012<br/>Sergio wasn’t in the squad against Granada CF.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After his heat, Sergio quickly recovered to his old self. He effortlessly stole the ball from the Forwards and dutifully defended Real Madrid's goal. Winning four games consecutively, they have achieved quite a victory; and Real Madrid even won the match as the Away Team in Camp Nou. Although Gerard was a bit upset after losing the game, he still didn’t hesitate to peck Sergio on the cheeks before leaving the field with his teammates. But the joy of winning and his steady performance fell to rock bottom during the training for the game against Granada CF.</p><p> </p><p>The weather wasn’t great on the day of training, and the Early-May drizzle made Madrid cold and gloomy. Sergio tucked both hands in his sleeves, yet the back of his neck still felt chilly. For the first time, he was looking forward to the upcoming warm-up run. He wasn’t sure what it was, but something felt off, and he was a bit breathless. He attributed the reason of his discomfort to the cold wind trying to get into his bones and the raindrops that were ruthlessly streaming down his back. Finally completing the distance assigned by the coach, Sergio bent down and gasped, feeling dizzy. His teammates exchanged slightly-worried looks, until Marcelo patted him on the back and asked, "Are you okay?" Sergio nodded, suppressing his desire to vomit. His stamina had always been great, and as an Omega, he can outrun an Alpha (or just fight them) 90% of the time. Maybe it’s something he ate, he thought silently, he’ll be fine tomorrow. Everyone saw him straightening up and starting to juggle the ball, so they shrugged their shoulders and stopped asking. Seeing the black and white patches on the football in front of him spinning up and down, Sergio felt nauseous. He bent down again, and this time he couldn't ignore the sickness that was churning inside him. His stomach protested vigorously like a child during tantrum, throwing out everything he had eaten in the morning. Sergio was coughing as he accepted the water Cristiano had handed him, and nodded gratefully at him with the slightly- teary eyes. "What's the matter with you? You ok?" Cristiano's questioning tone made him feel a little guilty and uneasy, so he pretended to be light-hearted and replied, "Probably just an upset stomach." The coach signaled Sergio to the side, so he took the opportunity to deliberately ignore his friend’s frown. "Sergio, how you feeling? Tomorrow we’re playing Granada." The coach asked him. "Maybe I just didn't sleep well. I'll be able to play tomorrow." Sergio promised, gritting his teeth at the sudden sharp cramp that appeared in his lower-belly.</p><p> </p><p>Soon the team went back training, and the coach assigned them to start a training game. Exhaustion and the frequent nausea made it impossible to focus, and he let Cristiano, who was in the other group, score several goals in a row. During the lunch break, Iker frowned at how pale and tired Sergio looked. He silently ignored the worried look of the Captain, choosing to stare at the colorful food on the plate instead, and felt sick to his stomach. His scent gland was unexplainably swollen, and all of his muscles threatened to strike due to the throbbing ache on the back of his neck. Is his heat early? Unable to resist the nausea in his throat, Sergio quickly stood up and wanted to go to the bathroom, but instantly realized that he couldn't see anything. The whitish gray speckles in front of his eyes were like an old-fashioned TV that couldn't connect to a signal. He squeezed the chair and gasped, blinked vigorously. Then he saw both Iker and the coach frown. "Sergio, you can't play tomorrow. Take a break, and play against Mallorca instead." The coach gave him a pat on the shoulder. "If you still feel sick, go see the team doctor."</p><p> </p><p>Gerard was a little confused when he didn’t see Sergio on the Squad List. In the past few games, his Omega played extremely well, why didn't he even make the Squad this time? He picked up his phone and pressed the speed-dial button, and Sergio answered quickly. "Sese?" The Alpha felt a bit worried at the sound of coughing and the toilet flushing in the background. "Are you feeling okay?" Sergio cleared his throat, he had already thrown up three times this morning, and the strong sense of nausea finally cut him some slack after his stomach had emptied everything. “It’s nothing. Probably just a stomach bug.” Sergio explained while sniffling. "Rest well, you’ll be ok by the next game." Gerard comforted him softly, "I'll come see you as soon as the Betis game is over." Since Sergio was about to have breakfast, they didn’t talk much before he had to hung up. His nausea did not disappear in the next few days, but at least Sergio was able to grit his teeth and last through training without emptying his stomach contents, so his teammates and coach stopped asking questions.</p><p> </p><p>The match against Mallorca was competitive and the weather was still miserable. After Real Madrid scored two goals, the Mallorca Defenders began to play rough and their actions gradually became more violent. Sergio lost his balance on the slippery grass when Nunes ran straight into his body to snatch the ball from him. He fell heavily onto the ground, and a gut-wrenching pain in his uterus shocked his entire body. He was trembling, screaming silently, and the piercing pain spread to every corner of him. When he finally recovered enough to sit up, his teammates were all around him, and Nunes looked at him with guilt, "Sorry, Ramos." He shrugged dismissively, "It's okay. I didn't expect it to be so slippery. " His voice came out so hoarse that it even scared himself. The Medic quickly squeezed through the layers of people, and his teammates immediately made room for him. He wrapped a blanket around Sergio and asked him calmly, "Where does it hurt?" Sergio sat on the ground and suddenly realized that his heat was supposed to be here already. Could it be...? No, no way. Seeing that he stayed silently, the team doctor stretched out his hand to help him up and took him off the pitch.</p><p> </p><p>Sitting on the chair in the medical room, staring at the drizzling raindrops outside the window, Sergio felt lost. What if he really was...? What would they do? After the team doctor asked him a bunch of seemingly trivial questions, Sergio finally couldn't help blurting out, "We didn't use protection during the last heat." The doctor looked at him thoughtfully for a while, "You already missed your heat. Didn’t you?"</p><p> </p><p>He squeezed his eyes shut, hands trembling; he took a deep breath and looked down at the little plastic stick. The two bright red stripes made tears swell up in his eyes. He let go of the breath that he didn't know he was holding, raised his head and looked at the doctor sadly; after a while he whispered almost inaudibly, "I don't know what to do." He put on his clothes and tried to wipe off the tears on his cheeks with the back of his hand. Yet they just kept on streaming, he repeated again, "I don't know what to do..." "Think about it, and discuss it with Gerard before you make any decisions." "I..." He subconsciously wanted to say that he had always wanted kids, but realized abruptly that he had never discussed this with his Alpha. Although they are permanently bonded with each other, they are not married yet, nor have they thought about the seemingly-distant future. Being pregnant and giving birth right now were basically interrupting the peak in his career. He was afraid that Real Madrid will remove his Vice Captain title when they find out, and he was also worried about the reaction of his opponents when they’ll be playing against a pregnant Omega; His Alpha, who had always supported him and comforted him no matter the situation, is no longer an available subject of confession, because Sergio didn't have a damn clue on how to tell Geri. How would he tell his Alpha? And What would he tell him? What if Geri didn’t want a baby? Sergio shook his head, trying to escape from the thoughts in his head, and then asked the team doctor, "Don't tell the coach yet?" The kind Beta smiled and patted his shoulder gently, "Don't worry, you will be an amazing dad."</p><p> </p><p>After leaving the Bernabéu, he saw Gerard's silver car distantly. Sergio was upset and anxious, he chewed his lips subconsciously when he got into the car, avoiding Gerard’s concerned gaze. The Alpha asked him worriedly, "Are you ok? I came to pick you up when I saw you leaving the pitch." Sergio nodded, then shook his head, his eyes glazed with tears. Gerard squeezed his shoulder softly, and comforted him, "It's okay, let's talk about it when we get home." As soon as they got home, Gerard pushed him into the bathroom and turned around to head for the kitchen to cook dinner. The water mist in the hot bathroom hid his unstoppable tears. Sergio hung around in the bathroom after the shower, not wanting to face the damn reality. Gerard sensed that his Omega was off; at first he suspected that he was just upset because of being replaced in the game, but when he heard low sobs coming from the bathroom, he realized that it was far more serious than he thought. "Sese?" He knocked on the door. "Can I come in?”</p><p>After receiving no objection, he opened the door and was stunned seeing his Omega sitting on the ground with tear stains across his face. "What's the matter, baby? C’mon let’s get you up. It's cold on the ground." Gerard hurriedly pulled him off the ground and wrapped him in a warm embrace. Sergio broke down into tears when he met Gerard's beautiful blue eyes. He sobbed and buried his face on the Alpha's shoulder, trying to piece out a complete sentence. "Shhh..." Gerard just held him gently, waited patiently, and softly combed his damp hair with his fingers, "What's wrong? Why were you crying?" "Do you like kids?" Having finally caught his breath, Sergio asked in a low voice. "What?" The Alpha’s seemed confused by the random question, "Why?" His Omega didn’t directly answer him, but sighed and said, "Good news and bad news... Which one do you wanna hear first?" Gerard stared at him blankly without responding. Sergio couldn’t stop shaking, but he took a deep breath and said, "The good news is... I'm fine, everything is fine. The bad news is that I'm pregnant......" Sergio watched as Gerard's blue eyes expand in shock, deliberately ignoring the insanely-fast heart beats and the restlessness anxiety deep inside his chest. "Really?" Gerard looked at him in disbelief, "Are you really pregnant?!" He nodded, murmured a prayer silently in his heart, turned away his gaze and whispered, "I’m not sure what you want... But I want to keep the baby......"</p><p>“How is this the BAD news?!”Gerard questioned loudly while holding his hand, the corners of his eyes crinkled slightly with the huge smile, his face was full of happiness, and then he suddenly realized, "Wait, what do you mean, you’re not sure what I want?" Did you think I’d force you to not keep the baby? !” Sergio was a bit surprised to see the hurt on his Alpha's face, and opened his mouth to explain, yet no words came out. "Sergio......" Gerard sighed and hugged him tightly. "I would <strong><em>NEVER</em></strong> force you to make a decision like that. Not in the past, not now, and not in the future. NEVER in a lifetime.” He paused, and then continued, "Our baby will have caramel eyes like you." "They’re so pretty. I love them so much." The Alpha added seriously. Sergio finally relaxed, rubbed his cheek against Gerard’s, and whispered, "I'm sorry... I was just worried that......" "Shhh." Gerard trapped him in a loving kiss and swallowed the second half of Sergio’s words. His crystal-clear blue eyes were filled with warmth, fondness, and endless affection, "You’ll be an amazing dad, Sese." Sergio chuckled softly and hid his blushing cheeks in the crook of Gerard’s neck, then laughed out loud and bit him on the collarbone after hearing his next sentence.</p><p>Gerard said, "But not as awesome as me."*</p><p>*A few years later as Gerard picked up Milan and threw him in a mud puddle, Sergio punched him in the stomach.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. UEFA Euro 2012 Final</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>June – July, 2012<br/>Spain won the Euro Final, and Sergio tells his family and teammates.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Gerard and Sergio have not released the news to the Press yet, and had decided that they’d announce it during the summer transfer window. Since Early-June, the two had became roommates because they were training for the national team. Although Sergio still had morning sickness from time to time, having his Alpha’s pheromone reduced the discomfort during pregnancy significantly. Every time Sergio knelt beside the toilet as waves of nausea wash through him, Gerard would put his arm around him, gently draw little circles on the side of his waist. As soon as Sergio straightened his back, Gerard would hand him a glass of warm water and affectionately press their foreheads together to comfort him. He relaxingly leaned against the Alpha's shoulders, the rich and slightly-bitter coffee aroma filled the air, soothing his nerves. Gerard turned his head and kissed the tip of Sergio’s nose, "Head down for breakfast? Or sleep for a bit more?" Sergio hummed absent-mindedly, let his Alpha pull him up from the ground, wrapped him in a jacket, and intertwined their fingers as they went downstairs for breakfast.</p><p> </p><p>Sergio felt a little uneasy when all of his teammates were staring him as if they wanted to peel his clothes off. Was there something on his face? Or perhaps he forgot to brush his hair? He rubbed the bottom of his chin, puzzled. Jordi Alba finally nudged his side and whispered, "I know you and Geri are in love, but c’mon Sergio, can you not so publicly display your affection towards him?" "Huh?" Sergio was baffled, “What do you mean…? What did I do?" Jordi looked like he’d burst out laughing any second, “You are wearing his jacket. Iker’s almost burning through the <em>Pique</em> on your back." It’s not until then had Sergio realized that he was wearing Gerard's training jacket; and his Alpha was only wearing a T-shirt while grinning and chatting nonchalantly with Busquets. Fuck, it must be the one Geri put on him right before they left. Gerard’s stupid idea of claiming him creatively and the embarrassment of being seen by his teammates made Sergio bubble with anger. He stormed over and grabbed the Alpha’s collar, then questioned him angrily, “What do you think you were doing? " The hint of smile in Gerard’s eyes only annoyed him more. "Why do you have to act like a child every day?" "Don't be mad Sese. It was cold in the morning… and you look good in my jacket." His Alpha smirked and stretched out his arms to hug him, but Sergio punched him in the stomach, "Fuck off." He turned swiftly and left, pretending not to see the Alpha’s scrunched-up face and bent-over body.</p><p> </p><p>After the extensive training throughout the day, Sergio’s leg muscles felt a bit sore.  They are playing against Italy tomorrow. If they lost, it’s very likely that people would comment how they "lack ability", have "poor management", and "terrible cooperation" in the team. Thinking about this, he couldn't help but feeling a little worried. What if he was pregnant AND lost a game…… what would they say? As soon as Gerard stepped out of the shower, he saw Sergio's furrowed eyebrows. His Omega looked concerned and anxious, so he walked over and pulled him into an embrace. "What's wrong Sese? Are you feeling okay?" “I was just wondering what the Press would say if we lost…” Sergio lowered his head and responded vaguely, "Like ‘Omegas shouldn’t be playing football’ and stuff……” Gerard went silent for a while before realizing that the hot-blooded defender who seemed to be impenetrable on the pitch would still worry about the Media's reaction and the public’s opinions. "Let them say whatever they want... just ignore them." The Alpha went on to tease him softly, "It hurts so much when you hit people, it's not like you’re an Omega at all." Sergio looked up into the fondness in Gerard's blue eyes. pretending to be angry, and (gently) elbowed him in the side, "Nonsense." Ever since he became pregnant, he had stopped taking supressants. So when the scent-blocking sticker was taken off, the subtle and sweet scent of strawberry milk crept into each corner of the room. Gerard kissed the swirl of his hair, grabbed his waist and pulled into his arms, "Come here closer, I'll rub your legs for you." Sergio leaned on him obediently while their pheromones mixed together perfectly. Gerard’s warm hands massaged his tight muscles with just the right amount of pressure, and Sergio took a deep breath of the pleasant scent of strawberry latte in the room, and closed his eyes softly.</p><p> </p><p>They eventually won. Spain successfully defended their Euro Cup Champion title, and their teammates dragged Gerard out to celebrate. Sergio couldn't drink, so he made an excuse that he was tired and wanted to go to bed early. He saw Iker's thoughtful expression and felt a little uneasy, so he quickened his pace and slid into the elevator before the door closed. Phew… He couldn't help but breathe out a sigh of relief when he was all alone against the wall of the elevator, it felt like Iker would’ve figured it all out just by giving him a few more glances.</p><p> </p><p>Sergio opened his eyes in a daze, wondering what had actually woken him. Then he realized that his phone was screaming Flamenco's song, and the bed was still empty beside him. Geri hasn't come back yet. He felt an unexplainable wave of annoyance, so he picked up the phone and asked grumpily, "Yeah?" "Sese... Sese... will you come and pick me up...? I had a few drinks so I can't drive..." Sergio listened to the dumb six-feet-four Alpha talking on the phone drunkenly, acting all cute and begging him, decided firmly that he’ll teach him a lesson tomorrow. As soon as he walked into the bar, he regretted it immediately. Iker and Xavi were quietly whispering into each others’ ears in the corner; he could <strong><em>SWEAR</em></strong> that he saw Xavi kiss the tip of his Captain’s ear. Jordi Alba and Busquets were dancing on the table with the Spanish flag around their waist. On every chair there were teammates, most of them out-cold and sitting crookedly. Sergio pinched the bridge of his nose and finally found Gerard with Cesc leaning on his shoulder at the other end of the room. Okay, brave choices Pique. The Omega gritted his teeth, it’s<strong><em> SO OVER </em></strong>for you. Gerard grinned happily as soon as he saw Sergio though, "Sese!" He exclaimed loudly and waved at him, paid no apparent attention to how Cesc had slipped off of his shoulders, and made a <em>thud </em>on the ground. "Get up!" Sergio grabbed his ear and pulled Gerard to his feet, "Let’s go home."</p><p> </p><p>Gerard was still dizzy and disoriented when they got back to the hotel room, so Sergio threw him on the couch and snapped, "You don't know how to take a taxi home after staying out so late?!" "Hehe you did come to pick me up though… You are the best." Gerard’s ocean-like eyes were glazed as he reached out and pulled Sergio closer and smirked at him, "Have I ever told you? I really really like your eyes." “Get off of me and go shower!" Sergio nudged him, pressing his lips together pretending to be disgusted. "You are sooo good looking Sese. I love you so much." Gerard mumbled as he pecked the tip of Sergio’s nose and his ears. Sergio struggled to avoid him, but the silly/childish/drunk grizzly bear still managed to lock him in a tight embrace. "I really really <em>really </em>love you… You smell so good. After we announce the baby, can we please get married?" "Stop babbling nonsense and go shower! You stink." Sergio is getting more annoyed by the minute, so he shoved Gerard attempting to pry his arms off of his waist. Sergio really rather not talk to this drunk Alpha who had lost (almost) all senses yet still trying to feel up every inch of his body, but Gerard pinned him seamlessly in a hug and kept on showering him with kisses, "I'm not talking nonsense! I'm serious!!" Why does he still have <em>so much</em> strength when he’s drunk? "Okay, okay, you're serious, go take a shower please? I’m begging you."</p><p> </p><p>After finally throwing his Alpha into the bathroom (whose limbs were literally tying into knots with his), Sergio felt like all of his strength were gone. Listening to the faint sound of water running, Sergio decided firmly that he will <em>definitely</em> beat Gerard up tomorrow. In the dim lighting of the room, an adorable shade of pink secretly crept up to the tip of his ears. The Alpha stumbled over and sat down on the edge of the bed. Gerard pulled Sergio in bed, and quietly buried his face in the crook of his neck. After a while, he went completely silent and his fingers stopped playing with Sergio’s hair. "Is he finally asleep?" Sergio mumbled to himself, trying to untangle himself from Gerard to get up and change his clothes. When he had *almost* sat up, he was dragged back into his Alpha’s chest by a quick force from the back of his waist. Sergio was about to swear when he saw Gerard pressed his cheeks into his chest and then raised his head to stare at him seriously, his clear blue eyes glistened with hope, "Sese, let's get married." Wha…? Is this even…allowed? Gorgeous eyes blinking at him, strangely adorable…… Wake up Ramos, you’re insane. Sergio shook his head to warn himself sternly that Geri was just giving him the sweet drunk-talk. When he finally returned from his thoughts, the Alpha against his chest was already sound asleep. Ha, after all, it <strong><em>was</em></strong> just nonsense. Sergio smiled bitterly and sighed. Feeling the warm and soft breathing on the side of his neck, Sergio decided to punch Geri with <em>just a bit less force</em> tomorrow.</p><p> </p><p>When Sergio was sitting on the kitchen counter and breaking the news to his family, his phone was almost blown up within 15 seconds of the text being sent. "Are you <strong><em>INSANE </em></strong>?!" Rene questioned him loudly on the other end, "What about your football career? Pique made a careless mistake, and you are so naïve that <strong><em>you just WENT WITH IT </em></strong>?!" Sergio couldn’t help but frown at the accusation and anger in his brother’s voice. He distanced the phone a little further away from his face, trying to explain, "I will play until October*, and then take time off..." "With your pregnant belly you’d look like a football yourself, and you wanna play until <strong><em>October </em></strong>?? Who’ll take care of you when you’re not feeling well?” On the other side of the kitchen, Gerard frowned as he listened to Rene continued yelling at his Omega on the phone, and suddenly felt a wave of anger. "<strong><em>I’ll take care of him.</em></strong> Don't call again until you understand that this is Sergio and I's decision, not yours." He took over the phone and coldly warned the Alpha on the other end. Even if he was Sergio's agent and brother, he doesn’t have the right to insult him like that. Rene was stunned for a few seconds, and when he tried to talk back to Gerard, he realized that the phone was already hung up*. Gerard wrapped his arms around Sergio's waist, and the Omega quietly rested his head in his chest. "You know he didn't mean that." After a while, Gerard calmly said, "He just wants to protect you." The Omega sniffled and nuzzled his soft and fluffy hair against Gerard’s chest until it became a tousled-mess, and then whispered, "I know. But I prefer the way you protect me." Gerard listened with disbelief, looking down at the cute and fluffy little head on his chest. His Omega was known for his passion on the pitch, often running into a group of Alphas without a single hint of fear and getting into vicious fights with no regrets; and even at home, he rarely showed the vulnerable side of him.</p><p> </p><p>When they told the Pique family, Sergio’s cell phone also kept ringing, but this time he was faced with a video call from Gerard’s parents. They first congratulated him happily; then asked him how he’s been managing the morning sickness, and if there’s anything from Catalonia that he really craved. Near the end of the call, Gerard’s Mom even whispered to him secretly that if Geri did anything that pissed Sergio off (which they both knew he most definitely would), he can always tell her directly; or just beat him up. Sergio looked at the same blue eyes that Geri has, grinned at her and threw her a wink.</p><p> </p><p>When Sergio finally gathered up the courage to announce the news in the Club, the noisy chattering change room instantly became death-silent. Iker opened his mouth, then seemed to realize something suddenly, and his eyes widened. "You...? Last time you were sick… It was because of this? And the night you didn’t come to the celebration?" Sergio nodded, feeling slightly embarrassed; and smiled shyly when he saw the genuine support and happiness in his teammates' eyes. Real Madrid’s managers did try to revoke his vice captain position, but after receiving multiple late-night calls from various players of the team that “no one is more competent than Sergio” and Iker’s threat “if you revoke his position, you should reconsider the Captain’s position as well”, they could only send their congratulations and grant him the future maternity leave.</p><p> </p><p>Early the next morning, Rene called to apologize under the pressure from their parents and being bombarded overnight by non-stop text message and threat that Gerard sent. Now Sergio is sitting on Geri’s kitchen counter, inhaling the mouth-watering scent of fresh waffles; while watching his tall and handsome Alpha attempting to flip a golden brown and delicious-looking fried egg in a pink-flower-patterned apron. For the first time, Sergio was looking forward to their baby's arrival.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*In October 2012, Sergio will be six-months pregnant and, obviously showing</p><p>*Rene does support Sergio’s decisions, he’s just… over-reacting</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know in this chapter Sergio “beats” Geri up a lot, but please keep in mind that it’s not in a violent or assaulting demeanor. It’s just the way the two get along, and Geri secretly loves it when his Omega gets all worked up ;) (*cough cough* that’s why Geri keeps getting into unnecessary trouble)<br/>Sergio also has clear boundaries when it comes to “teaching his Alpha a lesson”. He will never hit Geri in the purpose of hurting him; it’s just cute couple play-fighting. (Unlike how my cat tries to suffocate me by sitting on my face at 3 in the morning)<br/>Anyways, please let me know what you think, and I apologize in advance if any of it upset you (It’s definitely not meant to)!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. It's All Hormone's Fault</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Early-August, 2012<br/>At 15 weeks pregnant,  Sergio had *a bit of* trouble at training.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Wow." Sergio turned his head to meet Cristiano's eyes with admiration and a hint of surprise. "Huh?" He only realized after thinking for a while, that the other was looking at his tiny baby bump curiously. The Omega was pregnant for three and a half months now. The once sharp and defined lines of his abdominal muscles had become softer and smoother, covering his slightly raised lower belly. Sergio put on his training jersey and saw Cristiano's eyes still fixed upon him. He smiled mischievously and teased him, "You really are obsessed eh? So why don't you ask what Leo thinks?" "Fuck off. I'm not Pique, I have self-control." "It's really not his fault this time. I kinda… begged him." Sergio cocked one eyebrow at him, and laughed when Cristiano pretended to vomit. Catching up with his Captain, Iker knew that he was up to something again when he saw the giant goofy smile. The Alpha reached out and petted his head. "What did you do to piss Cris off this time?" "I didn't!" Sergio stuck his tongue out, "Well... He insulted Geri first." "Since when are you on Pique’s side?" Iker caught the point, and when Sergio failed to provide an answer, he winked at him lovingly, "I'm very happy for you two working out your relationship, Sese. Besides, seeing Cris angry is kinda fun, isn't it?”</p><p> </p><p>Madrid’s sunshine in August was very warm, and the clear blue sky reminded Sergio of Geri’s eyes. The Omega was in a really good mood today; his morning sickness had improved a lot recently, he had enough energy to play fight and squabble with his teammates, and Gerard was coming to Madrid to spend weekend with him. Thinking of going home and seeing his Alpha, Sergio bounced the ball around, stopping from time to time to joke with his teammates. During the group game, Sergio managed to successfully intercept two wonderful attacks from Cristiano, and the Portuguese Alpha felt that his self-esteem had been attacked. Leo is better, he thought sullenly, I’ll call him and ask him to come to Madrid with Pique that idiot. Leo was a little confused when he received the call, but hearing the sadness and pleading tone from his Alpha, he quickly obliged.</p><p> </p><p>During lunch break, Sergio and Iker were chatting happily, and even their serious Captain’s mood was brightened by the Omega. "Sergio’s in a good mood today." Marcelo whispered to Cristiano, the Sevillian was happily snatching apple slices from the plate with Varane. "Because Pique is coming to Madrid." Marcelo looked at Cristiano’s gloomy face, and couldn't help laughing out-loud. "So why exactly are you unhappy?" "I think Ser has betrayed us. He doesn't even beat Pique up anymore." Cristiano concluded with a serious expression. "Hahaha, did Pique tell you? Or did you stay at their place? We all know Sergio. He’ll definitely teach Pique a lesson if he was unhappy with anything." Marcelo winked at him, "I bet he still does it often. But Pique definitely won’t fight back now, and probably let him get his ways more." "If Pique dared to fight back right now, I will kill him." Cristiano said holding his jaw, man these two gave him toothaches. "You don’t have to. Sergio can do it himself." Marcelo poked him in the ribs. "Stop frowning. All your beauty sleep is going to be wasted." Cristiano sighed and looked across the table. Sergio met Cristiano’s melancholy gaze and grinned at him. Because of his brief loss of concentration, Varane managed to snatched the last pieace of apple, but was forced to give up the hard-earned fruit under the strict instruction of Iker to "let Sergio have it because he’s pregnant and needs vitamins". Sergio winked at both of them, then gave Iker a toothy and naughty smile. "Iker has also betrayed us.” Cristiano commented sadly.</p><p> </p><p>The afternoon’s plan was physique training. Since he had a little bundle of life in him, the coach adjusted Sergio’s amount of training accordingly. He completed the jumping and squat exercises before his teammates, so he sat on the soft grass field on the side, basking in the sun, waiting for everyone to finish to run together. The slight breeze, the scent of freshly-cut grass, and the warm sunshine made the Omega feel a little sleepy. Sergio was woken by a gentle push. He squinted and saw Cris' blurry figure. "What's the matter?" he asked dizzily, voice soft with a slight nasal sound from the leftover sleepiness. “Time for running." Cristiano curled his lips, I definitely didn’t think he was cute, he thought disapprovingly, not even close to Leo. Sergio felt a little dazed when he was running. Maybe I didn't wake up enough, he thought. Why does the sun feel so warm? ? All of his muscles were so relaxed and it’s difficult to put in any effort, his body was also felt light and floaty, as if he had been soaking in a bathtub full of hot water and was about to melt. Fortunately, the run ended rather quickly. Back in the dressing room, Sergio washed his slightly-hot skin with cold water calmly, and the joy of going home to meet Gerard made him ignore the throb of his scent gland.</p><p> </p><p>"Pique, you better come to Bernabéu <strong><em>RIGHT NOW</em></strong>." The Catalan was a little confused when he received Cristiano's call. “You can’t wait to see Leo?" "Yes, and no. It’s Sergio. He had urm… a minor accident." Hearing the name of his Omega, Gerard's heart thumped in his chest, "What's wrong with Sese?" He asked anxiously, but Cristiano murmured, "It’s better if you come see it yourself." What happened? Why does the Portuguese Alpha sound like his nose was pinched? And why was he reluctant to tell him? Gerard was panicking and he stepped the gas pedal all the way to the floor. Leo, who was dozing off in the passenger seat, bumped his head on the window and grumbled to complain, "What are you doing, Geri? You are definitely speeding." "No no Leo. Something happened with Sese." Gerard didn’t slow down, and even when he reached the Bernabéu’s entrance, he just stuck his head out the window and shouted at to the security guard, "I'm here for Sergio!!!" The security guard was puzzled, but didn’t try to stop him. He let the future President of FC Barcelona Real Madrid’s training ground in a daze, and pretended not to see the opponent's best Forward hiding behind the sun visor in the passenger seat.</p><p> </p><p>"What happened? Where’s Sergio?" As soon as Gerard entered the training ground, he saw a group of Real Madrid players outside the dressing room door. Several was shirtless, and a few had unwashed bubbles leftover on their heads. Iker and Benzema struggled to restrain the young Alphas in the team, while Kaka whispered to try and persuade them to calm down. Cristiano stood in front of the door, growling Varane and Morata from time to time, who were trying to approach the door. "Oh my god... what happened?" Leo was shocked with the anger and warning in his Alpha’s posture, which Cris had never shown before, and looked around worriedly at the Alphas who were on the verge of losing control. "Leo, come over here." Cristiano shielded his Omega behind him, and glared fiercely at his restless teammates, then raised his chin at Gerard, "You can go in." The moment the door opened, Gerard suddenly understood why Cristiano sounded like his nose was being pinched earlier. The rich and sweet aroma of strawberry milk almost made him fell over. Oh &amp;*@#. Behind him, Varane desperately tried to break free from Di Maria's restraint, and without any hesitation, Gerard slammed the door shut right in his face. The dressing room’s lighting was dimmer than outside, and made it quite difficult to see what was happening. Squinting, Gerard barely made out the figure of Omega, who was curled up on the bench in the corner. Sergio was wrapped in a huge bath towel, the corner of his eyes red, sniffling from time to time, and his body visibly trembled. Marcelo was sitting next to him, and seeing that it was Gerard who had came in, he stood up and left the dressing room to them.</p><p> </p><p>"Sese?" Gerard called out softly, the Omega in the corner sniffled quietly in response. "What's wrong, baby? Are the scent blocking stickers used up?" He sat on the bench and gently pulled Sergio into his arms, releasing his own pheromone to comfort him, "How come your scent had escaped?" The Barcelona defender didn’t receive a response, the person in his arms just shuddered and grasped the clothing material on his chest and buried his face in his neck. "Tired? Wanna go home?" Pique ruffled his soft-fringed hair, the fluffy tips that didn’t have any hair gel tickled his palms, and made the his heart itch with affection. "I can't walk..." Sergio whispered, sounding very sad, "My legs are really tired......" "How about I’ll carry you? It's cold here, and I made paella for you and the baby." “There’re people outside..." The Omega replied hesitantly. Paella sounds really tempting, but he didn't want to destroy his hot-blooded-defender reputation at Real Madrid. "It's okay, I'll just walk faster." Before he could respond, Gerard picked him up. Sergio gasped in surprise and wrapped his legs around his waist. "Sit tight and hold on. Welcome to Pique Airlines!" The Alpha turned his face and kissed Sergio’s forehead adoringly, supported his thighs with one hand and wrapped the other around his waist, carefully avoided squishing his belly.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh…my…god…that's…that’s Sergio…?" Benzema stared at the figure all cuddled up in Gerard's arms in disbelief, and elbowed Marcelo, who was also in shock beside him. "Since when did he...? " Gerard noticed them staring and tightened his arms even more. "Ignore them." He comforted Omega in a low voice, "They’re just jealous. Since they’re all single." Sergio hid his face behind Gerard’s shoulder and looked at his teammates quietly. His round and warm brown eyes looked like hot chocolate in the winter, bubbling with sweetness. A touch of pink silently climbed onto the tips of his ears. Cristiano looked like he’s choking from anger, behind him, Leo winked knowingly at Sergio. "Leo!" Seeing Sergio looking behind him, Cristiano gritted his teeth and glared at the marshmallow-scented Omega, "You can't betray me too!" Leo shrugged and spread his hands innocently, "I've always been on Geri’s side." Then he snickered happily as he saw the unimpressed expression on his Alpha’s face.</p><p> </p><p>"Geri..." Sergio was still curled up in his arms when they got home, "Hug me." One of Gerard's hand rubbed his stomach softly, sending shivers down his spine, and the other stroked his hair lovingly. "Still don't wanna tell me what happened?" "Well… The sticker fell off... then before I can put on a new one…" Omega replied vaguely, "Now they all know……" Sergio couldn't help but sounding a little upset. Why couldn’t he even control his pheromone in such a short amount of time? As if he could read his thoughts, Gerard pecked the side of his neck and soothed him, "The doctor said it’s all the hormones’ fault. It’s okay that they know. Don’t worry." You are still mine anyway, he added secretly. "Sese you smell so good." Gerard pressed their foreheads together and teased him, "Want to taste you."</p><p> </p><p>The Omega laid on his back on the couch, Gerard held his calf with one hand and Sergio clutched onto the other. His Alpha left a stream of light and fluttery kisses on Sergio’s sensitive inner thigh, where a small and elegant tattoo calligraphed “<em>Pique</em>” was imprinted in light blue ink on his smooth skin. The Omega shuddered and bucked up into the touch, slick streaming down from his entrance and disappearing between his cheeks. "You're soaked baby." Gerard chuckled with his tongue against Sergio’s hole, and the vibration made the Omega sob and squeeze Gerard’s fingers. "Geri, hurry up... I'm ready." He helped Sergio sit up in his arms and probing his entrance gently, "Tell me if I hurt you." Sergio meowed like a kitten and sat down on him a little too impatiently. "Woah careful!" Gerard hurriedly grabbed his waist to slow him down, "Gosh Sese, you have a baby in your tummy." The Omega just shifted around in his lap and grumbled dissatisfiedly, "This couch sucks...it’s too soft. I can’t even ride you." He struggled to prop up himself, then sat down again. Gerard’s hard and burning head kept on pressing against his sensitive spot, and Sergio was like a faucet that couldn't be turned off, dripping wet from head to toe. Tears, sweat and his slick mixed all together and disappeared where their bodies meet. The Omega's soft and slippery walls wrapped around him tightly, trying to please the Alpha. "Geri," Sergio whined as he rested his head against his Alpha's shoulder. "Move…I'm so tired." "So tired but still wanna continue?” Gerard poked his cheek lovingly, "Since you’re so tired, let's go to sleep?" "Don’t you DARE…!" His Omega bit his shoulder out of frustration, "Hurry up!" Sergio's caramel eyes were still glazed with tears, and Gerard didn’t feel threatened at all. He smirked and pinned Sergio’s waist in place, then thrusted his hips upward sharply. Sergio immediately collapsed against him, and his out-of-control strawberry milk pheromone spilled to every corner of their room. Eventually, Sergio sobbed and came all over Gerard, painting their stomachs with white streaks, and shuddered involuntarily in his arms.</p><p> </p><p>On Monday, in Barcelona's dressing room, Gerard displayed the teeth marks on his shoulders and the crisscrossed scratches on his back proudly. Hiding the hickeys and bruises on his own body, Leo felt sympathetic for Sergio for the first time. "Geri...Sergio is pregnant...you need to get a grip..." Xavi looked at the blue-eyed defender who had a giant smirk on his face, playing the Madrid Captain’s threat in his head. "You better keep an eye on Gerard. If he dared to treat Sese badly, I will kill you <strong><em>both</em></strong>." Iker warned him solemnly and sternly. On the pitch at Real Madrid, Sergio pretended not to see the curious and teasing looks from his teammates, and made up his mind that he <strong><em>definitely</em></strong> needs to teach Geri a lesson.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Hehe I decided to add some smut the last minute, just to spice things up a little ;) Let me know what you think❤</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Supercopa de España</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>August 29th, 2012<br/>They met on the pitch, and Gerard got mad.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gerard stared at the chattering Real Madrid players in the tunnel, looking for the one figure that he wanted to see so badly in the pile of white jerseys. After a while, Sergio finally walked down the stairs unhurriedly with a plastic cup in his hand. He wasn’t wearing any hair gel today, so his slightly-tousled hair fluttered with his steps, and his gorgeous warm-hazel eyes revealed his anticipation and excitement for the game. The Omega first shared his usual hugs and kisses amongst the team, then walked up to Gerard and gave him a warm and happy smile. Specks of sunlight poured onto Sergio’s face through the entrance, painting his fine lashes golden. He looked at Gerard who was still in a daze, the corners of his mouth curled up casually, and put a hand on his shoulder and kissed his cheek; as if within ten minutes they would play side by side as teammates instead of against each other as rivals. "Hey Geri." Gerard hazily heard Sergio greet him, but all he could focus on was the Sevillian’s lips. The light pink lips were slightly parted, the remaining water droplets gleamed in the sunshine, and Gerard felt like he could smell the strawberry latte mixing in the air. He forgot about all the cameras in the tunnel, forgot about all the cheers and whistles of the fans outside, and kissed his Omega hungrily. Hearing the gasp from his teammates, Gerard cupped the side of Sergio’s face with one hand, and held the small of his back possessively with the other; stirring deeply between his lips until the Omega pushed his shoulders to break the kiss. Gerard wrapped his arms around Sergio’s waist, gently stroking his baby bump that was hidden under his rather baggy training jersey, and whispered, "You be good. Mommy’s got a match to play." Then he pressed their foreheads together affectionately, "Sese, you be careful too." "C’mon, the game is about to start." Sergio shoved his Alpha impatiently, but his bright red ear tips gave him away. Sergio pretended not to hear Di Maria's teasing, and ignored Marcelo who was chirping and chuckling with Cristiano in the back of the line-up. Gerard pressed a final kiss between his brows and followed Xavi and their goalkeeper onto the pitch. Compared to Gerard's uncontrollable and passionate French kiss, Cristiano seemed much calmer. He just walked forward to shake hands and hug Leo, and then gently kissed the shallow dimples of the Argentine. Leo's face immediately turned pink, and he hid behind Jordi Alba shyly, his long lashes fluttering.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Welcome to the Santiago Bernabéu Stadium. In today’s Supercopa de España, Los Blancos will play against FC Barcelona. Real Madrid’s infamous Omega vice-captain Sergio Ramos has announced his pregnancy last week, and will be on maternity leave after the El Clásico in October this year. His Alpha Gerard Pique is also on the pitch today. Let’s congratulate them with a round of applause.</em>" The commentator quickly introduced the general information of the two teams. Sergio stood in the centre of Bernabéu, listening to the cheers and chants of the audience, he winked at Gerard across the field. A hint of smile appeared in Geri's gentle warm blue eyes, which made Sergio less nervous about the game.</p><p> </p><p>Higuain and Cristiano scored two goals in the first half, and the Barcelona defenders had obviously started to play rougher. Adriano was quickly sent off by a red card, and Gerard watched the other side of the pitch anxiously; Sergio was fiercely competing with Mascherano for the ball. His Omega stared at Argentine Alpha without any hint of fear, and he had already won just from his height alone. In the past, Gerard might even think that Masche was being a little too brave to go up against Sergio, let alone be worried. But now that the Sevillian is pregnant, any overly powerful collision or malicious trips may cause his Omega to land on his stomach. Gerard’s head was full of images of Sergio lying on the ground with blood in between his legs, and the heart-wrenching fear awoke the Alpha's instinctive desire to protect him. When Mascherano passed the ball to him, Gerard gritted his teeth and warned him sharply, "Don't shove him like that." The Argentine defender did not reply, but gave him a strange and stiff look. Seeing Xavi’s disapproving look, Gerard sighed and shook his head, attempting to get his attention back to the game. The whistle signaling the end of the first half sounded right after Leo's brilliant goal, and Gerard couldn’t help but breathe a sigh of relief when he saw Sergio enter the dressing room safe and sound while chatting with Iker. He was sitting on the bench in front of his locker and drinking water, completely unaware of his frown until Xavi squeezed his shoulder. "Geri, " His captain said seriously, "Sergio will be fine. We need you to focus on the game." Gerard was silent as he watched the hesitant eyes of his teammates in the dressing room, and nodded, "I'm sorry... I was just...... a bit worried.” Xavi nodded in understanding, and Leo reached out and patted his back. "We all know that no one can win a fight with Sergio." His childhood best friend winked at him playfully, "So you need to pay attention to the ball instead." "As if you weren’t staring at Cristiano." Gerard scoffed and rolled his eyes, he laughed out-loud after seeing Leo’s cheeks flushed and chocking on water. "Hey that was different!" Leo glared at him and argued, "I was studying the enemy. Your eyes were glued to Sergio!" Gerard looked at Leo’s attempt to quibble and gleamed smugly, while Xavi sighed and buried his face in his palms. Why do his players <strong><em>have to</em></strong> fall in love with the opponents? (Geri: You don’t think that I know you have a crush on Iker?)</p><p> </p><p>Before the second half started, Gerard quietly snuck Sergio a chocolate bar, "Have some before you play." While Sergio was munching away, Gerard leaned over and pecked the tip of his ear, "How are you feeling?" The Omega nudged him with an elbow and gave him a challenging smile, "I can tackle ten more of you, at least." "Oh, can you?" Gerard reached out and grabbed his waist, smirking and blowing into his ear, "How about, how many tackles you make, how many times you come tonight, deal?" "Wha…?!" Sergio was speechless from his upright stupidity and smugness, "Fuck off!" Gerard chuckled softly and grabbed the Omega’s shoulder to kiss him, cherishing the sweet bitterness of chocolate on the tip of his tongue, and then got hit forcefully in the back of the head by Iker. Sergio watched Gerard held his head and fled back to Barcelona's side, and as his Alpha pouted and grumbled to Xavi to complain, he laughed out-loud and high-fived Iker happily.</p><p> </p><p>After the referee's whistle sounded, Leo quickly dribbled towards Real Madrid's goal. The ball was passed between him and Iniesta, the two successfully avoided the defenders, but in the end, Iker was able to save it. Iker passed the ball to Marcelo, and Marcelo flicked it around Busquets and it made it to Sergio’s feet. Real Madrid's hot-blooded defender curved the ball past Xavi and Jordi Alba, trying to pass it to Cristiano so he can make a shot; but a burst of force hit Sergio from behind and caught him off guard. Sergio rolled forward, curling his body up trying to avoid landing on his stomach, but the powerful force pressed against him caused him to fall to the ground heavily. The cleats kicking into his lower abdomen made him scream in pain, vision blurred, all Sergio could see were the endless waves of unbearable pain sweeping through his body. He was lying on the grass, the weight on top of his body making it impossible to breathe. Scanning the teammates around him in a daze, Sergio looked helplessly and desperately for that one person in the crowd. In the deafening screams and curses of the audience, he had no idea who just knocked him down. He could only feel his stomach cramping up, and the muscle spasms coming from his womb made him dizzy.</p><p> </p><p>Seeing Sergio being tackled and falling down, his worst nightmare immediately came true. The Omega let out a heart-wrenching scream, and Gerard felt his blood freeze. He growled and rushed towards Mascherano, lifting him up from Sergio’s body, then rammed his forehead against the Argentine Alpha, "I warned you <strong><em>not </em></strong>to tackle him." The anger in his blue eyes surged like a dangerous flood. Gerard continued growling as he threatened Mascherano, "If <strong><em>something</em></strong> were to happen to him, I will <strong><em>kill you</em></strong>." Cristiano and Di Maria were trying to hold him back, but their efforts ended in vain as the Spaniard broke free of their arms and punched Mascherano in the shoulder. "Stay away from him," he snarled, "Otherwise I’ll teach you what a <strong><em>real tackle</em></strong> is." The six-feet-four Alpha’s muscles were flexing with anger, and everybody knew that he was definitely not joking. Gerard was always laid-back and controlled his temper well. Even if there was a dispute on the pitch, it would usually only be a verbal quarrel, and Gerard rarely, if ever, would pick a fight physically, not to mention against his teammates. Xavi finally managed to pull him away from Mascherano, and Gerard glared at them viciously before squeezing his way through the Real Madrid players and Medics who were surrounding Sergio, and carefully laid his hand on his forehead.</p><p> </p><p>"Geri?" Unlike the graphic and horrifying scene of in his nightmare, the Omega on the ground looked rather intact and doing well except for his slightly-pale face. "Hey Sese." Gerard finally let out the breath he was holding, and wearily pulled Sergio into his arms. "It's okay." He rubbed Omega's belly softly and comforted him in a low voice. "The team doctor said that you and the baby are both okay." Sergio leaned against his shoulder and whispered, "Geri, you are shaking." The referee walked up to them and gave Gerard a yellow card; the Catalan simply shrugged and accepted the decision without any argument. He lifted Sergio up to his feet carefully and planted a light kiss on his forehead, "You should go to the bench and rest. " "No no, I have to continue playing." Sergio firmly rejected his request, and his coach didn’t try to substitute him either. Gerard frowned, "What if you get tackled again? It's safer for you to play in the next game." "Real Madrid needs me right now, we don't have any defenders for substitution." "And our baby growing inside you doesn't need you? I don't have time to defend our goal and keep an eye on you." "It's my duty to play football. You can look at whatever you want to. It’s not like you can stop Cris anyway, is it?" The Sevillian replied coldly, but he immediately regretted his words. The warmth in his Alpha's eyes quickly disappeared without a trace. He shook Sergio’s hand off, sighed and turned away to leave. "Geri...... you know I didn't mean that." Sergio wanted to catch up to him and explain, but the referee's whistle blew.</p><p> </p><p>Real Madrid eventually won. Sergio did not go celebrate with his teammates, and  instead asked Cristiano to drive him home, since Gerard left without him. Cristiano didn’t mind, he doesn't drink anyway. Sergio sat in the back seat and watched Leo and Cristiano held hands and whispered together, his heart ached sharply in his chest. Geri’s mad at me, the Omega thought sadly, he doesn’t want me anymore. He always waited for me… Even after El Clásicos. Staring at the scattered lights outside the window, Sergio sniffled quietly. I haven't even figured out how to apologize to Geri, and I’m almost home. "Ser, we’re here." Cristiano’s voice pulled him from his thoughts abruptly, and the Sevillian rubbed the corner of his eyes, mumbled a “thanks”, then waved Leo goodbye and got out of the car. "Sergio, if I were you, I wouldn’t be so worried. " Leo rolled down the window and told him calmly, "Geri cares about you way more than you think." The Argentine Omega's doe-eyes were full of smile, "He’s probably more worried than you." Sergio nodded, gazing as their car lights disappeared at the end of the road, and pushed the door open with a heavy heart.</p><p> </p><p>"Why did you tell him that?" Cristiano cocked his head to the side and asked curiously, "That Gerard’s more worried than he is?" A hint of mischievousness surfaced in Leo’s dark-caramel eyes, "Because Geri has sent me at least fifty text messages in the last ten minutes asking if Sergio was okay."</p><p> </p><p>The pot on the stove was boiling with bubbles, the smell of cream sauce was slowly but deliciously filling the bright kitchen, and the tall Alpha with a pink apron had his back facing him and skillfully cutting the fruit. Sergio cowered and slowly approached Gerard, the coffee scent that usually calmed and comforted him was hidden by the scent-blocking sticker. "Geri……" He whispered, wrapping his arms around Gerard's waist, and fawningly rubbing the Alpha's shoulder, "I was wrong… I’m sorry… Don't be mad please…" The Barcelona defender ignored him and continued to chop the apples, his knife banging loudly on the cutting board. Sergio saw his frown and the blue coldness in his eyes, so he stretched out his hand and tugged on his sleeves gingerly, "Geri… take the sticker off please…Wanna smell you…" Gerard still didn't respond, the Omega felt worried and sad. Distressed, Sergio jumped up and hung himself on Gerard's back like a koala bear, swaying and attempting to nuzzle his neck, finally stabilizing himself by wrapping his arms around Gerard's neck. "Please Geri, I really want a hug..." Sergio tried to hold back the tears swelling up in his eyes, "Don't ignore me..." The last bit of his plead ending in sobs, Sergio retracted a hand to wipe the tears streaming down his cheek, but due to the lost of contact, the Omega began slipping down. Sergio lost his balance and fell backwards, an arm wrapped around his waist quickly to support him before he could fell to the ground.</p><p>"Can't you just worry me <strong><em>a little bit</em></strong> less, Mr. Ramos?" Gerard accused him annoyedly, and immediately fell silent when he saw the Sevillian's tear-glazed eyes. The Alpha lifted him to sit on the kitchen counter, kissed the tip of his nose that was red from crying, and sighed, "I’m sorry, Sese. You can hit me all you want, just please don't cry." Sergio melted into the warm embrace and grievously accused, "You didn't even wait for me." Gerard tore off the scent-blocking sticker on the back of his neck while kissing the tips of his Omega’s ear, "I will drop you off at training next week to make up for it? I made you pasta. Wanna have some?" "I'm sorry...I do care about the baby..." Sergio buried his face in his Alpha’s chest, "Are you still mad at me?" "I'm not mad at you Sese. I was just really worried. Not just the one in your tummy, you’re my baby as well." Gerard hugged him tightly and combed his hair gently with his fingers, "I'm sorry that I overreacted and scared you." "I will be more careful next time." Sergio promised and pressed their foreheads together fondly, Gerard's blue eyes filled with the familiar warmth and affection; then he quickly frowned and accused Sergio loudly, "You’re stealing <strong><em>MY</em></strong> apple!!!" The Omega stuffed his face with the carefully-cut-and-peeled, bite-sized apple chunks happily, and gave him a smug and triumphant grin, "I love you too Geri."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Woohoo! We're half way there! I've enjoyed writing this fic so much, and I hope you do too❤ Tell me what you think ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Who’s at Bernabéu?!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>September, 2012<br/>Bernabéu welcomed an unexpected guest.<br/>*Medical procedures that involve needles* It’s not graphic at all, but I just want to give out a warning in case if it’s upsetting to some of you.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gerard groaned and shut off the screeching alarm next to him, carefully turning his head to look at the Omega still sleeping amongst the navy-blue sheets. Sergio's soft hair was messy and tangled up, his cheeks rosy-pink from sleep. Gerard studied his Omega's face carefully; the delicate and defined edges with a hint of softness, and the small freckles dotted along his cheekbones. The Alpha leaned in and kissed the tip of his nose, smiling fondly when his Omega whined and avoided him. The blue eyes were full of mischievousness, and a crooked smirk curled up at the corner of his mouth. Gerard reached out and pinched his nose. Sergio groggily realized that all of a sudden, he couldn’t breathe. He opened his eyes in confusion, only to see the classic triumphant post-prank expression on Gerard's face. He mumbled and slapped the hand off of his face, then kicked his Alpha out of bed. "Hurry up and go make breakfast!" Sergio glared at Gerard dissatisfiedly, but the sleepiness in his voice ultimately made him sound sweet. "You always do stupid things so early in the morning..." The Omega turned away to go back to sleep, then he heard Gerard reply seriously, "But you stole my apple. " "Geri that was <strong><em>three days ago </em></strong>!" Hearing the annoyance in Sergio’s tone, Gerard grinned happily and reached out to mess up his hair before heading downstairs.</p><p> </p><p>Gerard poked Sergio lightly in the cheek, "Sese, wake up. You’re gonna be late for training," He whispered softly. The Omega squinted and stretched his limbs lazily like a sleepy kitten, "Hug me." He extended his arms out and wrapped himself around his Alpha, greedily inhaling the earthy coffee pheromone. "Morning, baby octopus." Gerard turned his face to peck him on the cheek. "Did you sleep well yesterday?" His beard was tickling him. "Hmmph." Sergio responded dazedly, burying his face in the crook of Gerard’s neck, " ‘M so tired. Don't wanna go." "Vice captain can’t skip training," Gerard squeezed his waist with a chuckle, "Think about what the News would say. How about, <em>'Due to lack of sleep, Real Madrid’s Vice-Capi turned into a baby octopus'</em>." "You're the baby octopus!" Sergio talked back furiously, "Better watch your mouth or I’ll punch you." He turned his face away to dodge Gerard’s kisses, "I think they would say <em>'Barça Defender suspected of abuse, he won’t let his pregnant Omega sleep’. </em>" The Alpha nibbled his ear tip with a smile, "Okay, okay. How about I’ll drop you off at training?"</p><p> </p><p>Gerard stood in front of the stove flipping the golden waffles, smacking off Sergio’s hand from time to time as he tried to steal fruit from the cutting board. He then reluctantly opened the fridge to add a little dollop of whipped cream as Sergio stared at him with hopeful eyes. "Don't tell the coach and the team doctor," Sergio stuffed his cheeks like a little hamster, "They won't let me eat sweets." Ever since becoming pregnant, Sergio suddenly began to show interest in all kinds of candy and pastries, and slowly lost his enthusiasm for paella. Gerard swore that he heard Leo and his Omega discussing which brand of fruit gummy was the best last week, but their discussion ended abruptly when Cristiano intervened. "Leo, you had candy behind my back again!" The Portuguese Alpha scolded sharply, and sighed when Leo pouted like a sad puppy. "You can't always have sweets." He leaned forward and pulled him into a hug. "You’ll look like a Chupa Chup, and you already smell like marshmallows." The Alpha nibbled on his ear tip playfully. Before Gerard got the chance to punch him, he stuffed the Omega into his car and left quickly. "Geri?" Sergio’s honey-brown eyes blinked innocently. "Can I take some candy and eat them later? Please??" Gerard held on for one second before he gave in to the twinkle of hope in the sweet eyes. He sighed and grabbed a piece off from the counter into his pocket, and for the first time felt Cristiano's pain.</p><p> </p><p>45 minutes later, everyone in Real Madrid was standing at the gate of the training ground dumbfounded. Marcelo poked Benzema hard in the ribs, "He...what is <strong><em>he</em></strong> doing at the Bernabéu?" Benzema was getting upset by the constant jabbing, so he asked angrily, "Who? Who’s at Bernabéu that got you <strong><em>this</em></strong> excited?" Benzema turned around, and his jaw dropped to the floor as he silently watched their vice captain got out of Gerard's car and intimately held hands with him. Walking to the door of the dressing room, Gerard handed the towel to Sergio and kissed him on the forehead, "You go ahead and get changed, I'll wait for you." Sergio hopped into the dressing room and saw his teammates’ open mouths and asked strangely, "Why are you…What did you guys see?" "No...nothing..." Benzema cleared his throat hesitantly, "Why did Pique come along today?" "Cuz he’s free and bored." Sergio felt a little embarrassed thinking about how he wanted to skip training in the morning, so he shrugged half-heartedly, "I didn't ask him to."</p><p> </p><p>When everyone was done changing and got onto the pitch; Cristiano, who had always arrived on time, if not an hour early, was late. He hurriedly put on his training shirt, only to meet the twinkling eyes of his teammates. "Leo’s in heat." He replied vaguely. The corner of Marcelo’s lips twitched, "No need to tell us Cris … You smell like you just got dipped in marshmallows.” Sergio also smirked and poked his side, "You also got teeth marks on your shoulder." The Alpha rolled his eyes and scoffed, "You’re the one to talk. We can see the marks on Pique’s neck you know." "Cris." Sergio growled through gritted teeth, "It’s over for you."</p><p> </p><p>Gerard watched humorously as Sergio chased Cristiano around, Marcelo and Benzema laughing and egging them on, Morata and Varane staring at their vice-captain and Forward with uttermost confusion, and exchanging looks with each other. Iker, who was beside him, face palmed and sighed. "Children," He mouthed to Gerard silently and Gerard nodded sympathetically. The Sevillian stopped short right in front of him, shoving the Portuguese Alpha aside before hesitantly pecking Gerard’s cheeks. "Bye Geri," he whispered, sounding slightly reluctant. "I'll pick you up later." Gerard smiled at him brightly and pulled him into an embrace, "Be careful." The Alpha ruffled his hair and watched as Sergio headed towards his teammates. He then turned around and walked towards the parking lot. Before Gerard could step into the parking lot, his feet still touching the grass, a sudden weight bounced onto his back. "Geri just one last kiss." The fluffy head in the crook of his neck requested in a tiny voice, and Gerard pressed their lips together affectionately. "If you keep holding onto me, training’s about to start without you, baby octopus." He teased softly, "Want me to carry you over?" His Omega didn’t respond, but the arms around his chest tightened. Sergio wrapped his legs around his waist, and Gerard supported his thighs as he steadily walked to the centre of the field. "We’re here! Have fun at training. I’ll go to the doctors with you this afternoon." Gerard carefully let his Omega slipped down from his back. Seeing the confusion in Sergio’s eyes, Gerard raised one eyebrow, "Did you forget? You got a pregnancy check-up today, and I’m going with you." Sergio stared at him silently; the Alpha who was always pranking others, the Alpha who never took anything seriously, the Alpha who <strong><em>somehow</em></strong> took especial care of him and their baby. Not good with words and feeling his cheeks heating up, Sergio whispered, "I love you." Gerard seemed to see right through his embarrassment, he replied with a chuckle, "I love you too Sese."</p><p> </p><p>Marcelo didn’t stop himself whistling when he saw Sergio’s flushed cheeks. "Shut up." The blush crept up to Sergio’s ears, "Don't say anything." "Tsk tsk I can’t believe there are things in the world that Pique remembered and you didn’t. Ser this is <strong><em>so rare</em></strong>." Cristiano was laughing so hard that the corner of his eyes were crinkling, and he continued to tease Sergio, "This is the first time I realized that Pique is indeed 25 years old." Sergio poked the Portuguese on the shoulder angrily, "That's because you also act like a child!" As soon as afternoon training was over, Sergio spotted Gerard standing in the distance at the bottom of the stairs (which he is not excited to climb, at all) waiting for him. Quickly scanning the face of his teammates, Sergio didn’t hesitate to jump into his arms. "Hey Geri." Gerard was in a glaring match with Cristiano when he was hit by a flying Omega coming from the other end of the pitch. "Mmph Sese. Let's go upstairs to shower." Gerard tried look pass Sergio's shoulder and continue glaring at the Portuguese Alpha, "Want me to carry you or you’ll walk?” Sergio looked at Iker who has already covered his mouth but failed to hide his grin, and Marcelo who was half laughing his head off, then replied regretfully, "I’ll just walk……”</p><p> </p><p>"Sergio." The kind Beta team doctor greeted them, "Take off your clothes and lie down on the chair. Gerard you can sit and wait over there." Gerard took the Omega's shirt and pants, then propped him up on to the chair. Sergio couldn't help but feeling nervous as he settled in the cold black leather, the plastic paper underneath him rustling with every movement, and the various instruments that the Beta doctor turned around to prepare. As soon as Gerard put his clothes on the chair next to him, he returned to the Omega, holding his hand and rubbing his trembling fingers, "It's okay, Sese. I'll be right here with you." Seeing his Alpha didn’t sit down, but instead chose to stay next to him, Sergio immediately felt relieved as he stared into Gerard's calm blue eyes, their fingers seamlessly intertwined. The doctor turned his head to see the empty waiting chair with Sergio’s clothes, and the Barcelona Defender lowering his head to comfort the Omega staring up at him. The Beta smiled gently, "We will do an ultrasound first to see how the baby is doing, then we will do an Amniocentesis*.” Seeing Sergio’s slight frown, the team doctor explained understandingly, “There will be some discomfort, but it won’t hurt too much.” The Alpha reached out and stroked Sergio’s baby bump, winking at him, “Just squeeze my hand if it hurts."</p><p> </p><p>Sergio’s legs were strapped into the stirrups, and he couldn't stop shivering when the cold sticky lubricant made contact with his skin. The hard instrument was pressed against his entrance as he wrinkled his nose and tried to shrink back, but Gerard wrapped an arm around his shoulder to keep him in place. "Shhh…" The Alpha squeezed his fingers lightly, "Relax." The instrument entered him without mercy, and the doctor concentrated on placing the rod in place, stopping from time to time to check the blurry image on the screen. The coldness of the metal rod was completely different from his Alpha's gentle fingers in the past, and a sudden wave of pain shot up his spine when it pressed against his cervix. "Some discomfort is normal." The doctor explained before he could ask, and Sergio tried so hard to divert his attention away from the pressure. Seeing his Omega's face turning pale, Gerard kissed his temple and comforted him softly, "It’ll be over soon. You’re doing great Sese." The warm breaths and gentle encouragement near his ear made Sergio relax a little. The doctor gestured at the screen, "The moving part is the baby." Gerard moved closer, and in the black-and-white laced image on the screen, he saw the small blurry blob, while Sergio stared at the tiny heartbeat in the centre. When the warm-hazel met the ocean-blue, they saw both the fondness and anticipation in each other's eyes. Gerard watched Sergio lower his head, silent love pouring down from Omega's fine eyelashes; while the doctor watched Gerard lower his head, the same intense emotions fell on the Omega.</p><p> </p><p>"After the Amniocentesis, you may experience some cramps. I already spoke to the coach and you can take a day off tomorrow." The doctor gestured Sergio to lie down again, "This will be a little uncomfortable." Sergio stared at the shiny needle wide-eyed, grasping Gerard's hand and shuttering, "Geri." He called out in hoarsely, his voice showing a trace of panic. "Shhh. Don't look," The Alpha moved his hand up from his shoulder and cover his eyes. "It’ll only take a minute." Gerard felt the Omega's eyelashes fluttering against his palm nervously, so he squeezed Sergio’s hand reassuringly and comforted him calmly in a low voice, "Take a deep breath, Sese." Sergio tensed his muscles and whimpered as he felt a tingling pain entering in his abdomen. "Almost done Cuqui*." Gerard’s soft and soothing voice comforted him, but Sergio let out a distressed whine when he felt the needle withdrawing from his body. He turned his head and buried his face on Gerard’s shoulder. "Shhh we’re done Sese." Gerard removed his hand, leaning over and kissing his cheeks, "Here. Open up." The doctor watched speechlessly as the well-prepared Alpha took out a piece of candy from his pocket, and decided that he’ll let it slip, just this time. "Grape flavoured..." The Omega blinked his big sweet eyes, and one side of his cheek bulged up like a chubby hamster. "Where did you get it? "Oh... Umm... I got it from... Cristiano." Gerard sounded a bit unwilling as he scratched his jaw embarrassingly, "He confiscated it from Leo. You’re pregnant so you can have it." The Alpha kissed him smugly, "Sese, you taste so sweet… Grape flavoured.”</p><p> </p><p>"Geri...wake up." Gerard was pushed awake in his sleep, and he asked dazedly, "What's wrong?" "My stomach hurts..." His Omega's browed were tied in a knot, and the pale expression made all his drowsiness disappear. Gerard sat up so quick that he almost fell out of bed. "Oh my God, Sese, don't be scared, we’ll go to the hospital right now." The Alpha scooped Sergio up along with their duvet, "It's okay, don't be scared." "I'm not scared, let me down!" Sergio struggled to get free, but Gerard held in tight and was already rushing down the stairs. "Wait, wait," Sergio tried to make him stop, "It's not that serious! Gerard Pique, put me down <strong><em>now </em></strong>!!!" After the Omega forcefully kicked him in the shin, Gerard finally stopped before bolting out their yard, and asked breathlessly, "Huh? Sorry… What did you say?" "The doctor said the cramps are normal, remember?  It's not that bad." Sergio explained calmly, trying to suppress the smile on his lips, "And you aren’t wearing any pants." Gerard stared at his bare legs, reached into the duvet and tickled his Omega. "Want me to make you a cup of hot chocolate?" The Alpha put him on the kitchen counter and combed through his hair fondly. "How’s your stomach?" "Much better." Sergio's eyes were full of affection, the honey-brown warmth was sweeter than the hot chocolate in his hands, "Sorry I woke you up. " "Nonsense. I want you to tell me everything." Gerard chuckled lightly when Sergio reached out to steal the marshmallow in his mug, "I love you."</p><p> </p><p>* Amniocentesis: A procedure where a needle is used to draw amniotic fluids for testing through the abdominal wall.</p><p>* Cuqui means Cutie in Andaluz, it’s a nickname for Sergio in the dressing room in real life. The RM players adopted this from Sergio’s family ;) It’s pronounced like “cookie” in English and I think it’s so cute!</p><p>* Also in real life, Geri called Sese “a handsome doorknob” before El Clásico LOL… There's a video on YouTube</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Haha the chapters just kept on getting longer! There’s so much that I wanted to write lol. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and I apologize if the medical procedures upsetted/scared any of you! I study Health Science &amp; I promise, for most people they are not actually painful, poor Sese’s just very nervous.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. El Clásico</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>October, 2012<br/>Gerard went missing after the match.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cristiano approached the goal with the ball swiftly, his tall figure swayed flexibly pass the defenders. He saw Sergio on the other side and passed the ball high to the vice captain. Sergio chose the perfect time to take off. After the football left his head, it drew a graceful arc in the cheers of the audience, went over the goalkeeper's gloves, and crashed into the white grid. Sergio happily watched the Forward make his classic celebration, then jumped onto someone familiar and hugged him tight. Gerard sighed disappointedly as he watched the ball hit the net, but before he could react, strangely there was someone in his arms. Happiness was dancing on his Omega’s face, Sergio rubbed their foreheads together cheerfully, and leaned in to kiss the corner of his mouth. Instantly the entire stadium went silent. "Wrong person to climb on Silly," Although Gerard sounded frustrated, his arms around Sergio's waist did not loosen at all. "The goal you scored was mine." Real Madrid's hot-blooded Defender was embarrassed. He awkwardly rubbed his nose, got down from Gerard, pretended to cough to covered the blush on his face, and walked towards his teammates who were frozen in place. Gerard suddenly grabbed his hand, and a hint of amusement flashed across his blue eyes. "Since you’re already here, why don’t you give me a kiss?" Sergio hesitated and peeked at the referee who was still in shock, started twisting his wrist and trying to break free. Seeing that Gerard had no intention to let him go, he stood on his tiptoes and quickly pecked him on the cheek. "I'm going to beat you up in a bit," he whispered in Gerard's ear, watching happily as the Alpha shuddered.</p><p> </p><p>After the game, Gerard only exchanged a few words with his teammates, asked him to go home without him and left in a hurry. The Omega stared blankly as his Alpha's disappear at the end of the tunnel then smacked his lips in frustration, "He didn't even kiss me." Sergio, who clearly wanted some Geri Hugs, complained to Marcelo dissatisfiedly, "This is… the <strong><em>last</em></strong> game before my Maternity Leave… I was just kidding, I wasn’t actually gonna punch him. Why didn't he kiss me?" Marcelo glanced at the annoyed vice captain, and replied weakly, "Ser you scored his goal, jumped on him in front of everyone to celebrate, then threatened to beat him up ... If it was me, I wouldn’t kiss you either.” Sergio glared at him, but because of pregnancy the edges and corners of his face softened, making him look like a kitten with his fur standing up. Having heard of the pain and power that his punches bring (according to Gerard and Cristiano and all the Forwards of the other teams), Marcelo smartly seized talking.</p><p> </p><p>Sergio curled up on the huge couch alone, the dinner on the table reserved for Gerard has already gone cold. Ever since Gerard said goodbye hastily after the game, he seemed to disappear without a trace. Sergio tried calling several times, but all of them went straight to voice mail. The Omega hesitated and dialed another number. "Sergio?" Leo's cheerful and relaxed voice surprised him a little bit, "What delicious candy have you found this time? Is it convenient to send me some? Oooh could you also not tell Cris please?" "Hey Leo. Is Geri with you?" "Huh? No... Are you looking for him?" The Argentine Omega's voice was soft, even slightly slurred, Sergio didn’t even have to think to know that he was secretly having candy behind Cris’ back. "Urm, he hasn't come home yet… It's okay. I'll try asking someone else, thank you." Sergio hung up the phone, bitterness and hurt rising in his chest. He stared at the clock slowing inching along through blurry tears, frowned and thought for a while before putting on a jacket and running out.</p><p> </p><p>"What are you doing here?" The Portuguese Alpha stared suspiciously at the person standing on his doorstep. "Cristiano, I’m begging you. Just let me stay here for one night. I'll leave tomorrow morning." Gerard asked in a husky voice, "Do you have suppressants?" "Are you in rut?!" Cristiano stared in shock. "Why are you here with me instead of with Sergio?? Are you crushing on me?!" Gerard's blue eyes were tired, and he sighed deeply. Gerard wants to pry Cristiano’s head open and see why he is so in love with himself, and why his shy and sweet best friend would tolerate this smug  peacock who’s showing off his feathers all the time. "Can you use your brain? Sese is so good looking and so perfect why would I be attracted to you? What is it exactly that makes you <strong><em>so confident </em></strong>?" Cristiano pouted slightly, dissatisfied, "Everyone thinks I'm handsome okay?” Gerard sighed for the millionth time in two minutes, "I'm afraid that if I went home I won’t be able to help it and might end up hurting Sese and the baby." Cristiano studied at his rarely-shown seriousness, "Alright. Only one night, and you have to send me half a box of tanning cream." "Ok, ok. I’ll get you three boxes." Gerard said carelessly, "Do you have suppressants?" "With an Omega as hot and cute as Leo, why would I want to use something that’s artificial and harmful to me? You don't know how Leo is in —" "Stop." Gerard raised his index finger in despair, and panted before interrupting him, "I don't want to know the details of your sex life with Leo. I am very tempted to break your 'perfect nose' right now."</p><p> </p><p>"Cris? It's me." Cristiano sighed and adjusted the expression on his face when he heard the doorbell and opened the door. "What's wrong Ser? It's late." "Geri didn't come home," Sergio whispered. "Can I come in? It's so cold outside." The Portuguese Alpha frowned and let him into the house, "Where did Pique go?" "I don't know... he didn't tell me... I tried calling but he didn’t answer..." The Omega looked sad as he lowered his head, "Is he getting tired of me? Because I look like… this?" He gestured at his swollen belly. "Oh no no, Ser, that he won't," Cristiano glanced guiltily at the closed guest room door, "Maybe his phone ran out of battery. "His vice captain played with his fingers silently and sniffled softly. There wasn’t a single sound in the quiet living room, and Cristiano looked at Sergio’s trembling shoulder, feeling a bit uneasy and sorry for him. The Omega stared sadly at the beige tiles on the floor and sniffed the air, slightly surprised. "Why are you making coffee this late?" "I..." Real Madrid's Forward’s mixed expressions and eyes constantly looking towards the guest room made Sergio understand everything in an instant. "He's here with you?!" The Omega asked angrily. "<strong><em>My</em></strong> Alpha is with you, and you didn’t even bother to tell me?!" "No, Sergio, you can't go there! Don't go in there!!!" Cristiano tried to stop him, but Sergio slipped past him and had already opened the door. "Pique told me not to tell you!" He blurted out anxiously. "Wh...what?" The immediate stunned expression on Sergio's face made the person sitting on the bed frown. "Why didn't you tell me...?" His Omega asked in a low voice, Gerard sat naked on the bed in the guest room; the confusion, disbelief, and hurt in Sergio's eyes made his heart twitch. "I... I’m going upstairs and you guys carry on." Cristiano closed the door timely and fled the scene. The infamous No. 7 had never expected that he would be hiding in his own house.</p><p> </p><p>Sergio's honey-toned brown eyes dropped, tears beaded down his cheeks silently, one after one dropping onto Cristiano's expensive carpet. "Why didn't you tell me that you’re in rut?" He whispered so quietly that Gerard almost couldn’t hear him, " Are you…losing your feelings?" "God, Sese. You definitely have <strong><em>no idea</em></strong> how good you look and how much I love,” Gerard gestured at his body vaguely, “All of this. I'm sorry I made you worry... I was afraid that I won't be able to control myself and end up hurting our baby when I go home, so I convinced Cristiano to let me stay." Sergio stared into his sincere blue eyes as Gerard extended his arms out at him, "Don't cry Cookie. C’mere and cuddle with me?" "I'm still mad at you." Sergio mumbled while burying his face in the crook of his neck.</p><p> </p><p>"Why aren’t you wearing anything?" The Alpha's body was warm and fragrant, like strong espresso coffee bubbling in the pot, and Sergio unconsciously shifted closer to him, "You smell so good." Gerard watched as his Omega squirmed around in his arms, feeling a stream of precum leaking out from the head of his cock, which has been too hard for too long. He lowered his head and gently gnawed on the gland on the back of Sergio's neck, satisficed seeing the Omega trembling into his arms. "Don't... Not here..." Sergio whispered, "You’re soaking through Cris’ bedsheets." "We’ll throw them in the laundry tomorrow," Gerard nuzzled his neck lovingly, "Your strawberry milk is leaking Sese." The Alpha reached under the hem of his shirt, playing with his nipples skillfully while caressing his inner thighs teasingly. "Sese, I want you." Gerard nibbled on his sensitive earlobe. "Just twice, please?" Sergio sighed and reached in to grab Gerard’s proudly standing erection and warned, "You better not make a sound." Gerard wrapped his arms around his waist, poking him playfully in the ribs with a mischievous smirk, "You are loud one.”</p><p> </p><p>Sergio regretted the moment Gerard entered him. He’s got a huge baby bump, but still being pressed into the mattress with his bum high in the air, his Alpha's scorching erection throbbed against his sensitive spot. The intensity and angle of every move was carefully controlled, the numbing pleasure shot up from the bottom of his spine like an electric spark. Sergio bit into the corner of the pillow, tears running down his cheeks and into the sheets, "Geri, slow down," He pleaded whimpering, but his Alpha only held his waist and pulled him towards him and reminded in a low voice, "Not a sound Sese. Your words." Gerard’s hands were grabbing the side of his V lines, and he squeezed him smugly, “Sese, your muscles are very useful.” The subtle and pleasurable sensation continued beneath him, and the Omega couldn’t help but push his hips back to let Gerard sink deeper into him. With the Alpha's thrusts, the soft cheeks clashed with the hard abdominal muscles, a light pink tint arose on the skin along with the impact. When Gerard accidentally pushed against his cervix, Sergio dodged panickily, "No... No... Geri don’t!" "Shhhh," Gerard leaned down and kissed his shoulder. "Don't be scared. I won't go in." The Alpha kept his words and left his cervix alone, but he lifted the Omega from the bed, turned him 180 degrees so that he was facing him, and then carried Sergio in front of Cristiano’s huge full-size mirror. The constant excessive pleasure made the Omega bewildered. He obediently wrapped his legs around Gerard's waist, leaned his head against his shoulders, and uncontrollable moans leaked from his lips. "Sese," Gerard whispered in his ear, "Look." The Alpha sucked a hickey on the side of his neck, "Your little hole stretches so perfectly around my cock." "Don't..." Sergio blushed profusely and his his face into his neck, "Go back to the bed..." Gerard smirked and pressed him against the mirror. The temperature contrast between the cold glass behind him and the hot skin of his Alpha made Sergio shiver and press himself into Gerard. Gerard conveniently chose to speed up his thrusting at that exact moment, and his Omega let out half a scream while crying, the other half kissed away by Gerard and dissolved between their lips. Sergio clenched around the Alpha and grinded against him a few times before spilling all over his abs. "Geri, go back to the bed..." Sergio begged him sobbing, his slightly red and swollen walls tightened. Gerard turned his head to look at at his tear-stained eyelashes, "Okay okay, Baby Octopus, hold on tight."</p><p> </p><p>Gerard wrapped his arms around Sergio’s waist and let him sit comfortably in his lap. After the orgasm, the sensitive walls gently twitched and suckled around him, "Sese, one more left," The Alpha gently pressed a few kisses on his temples, "Ride me Baby." "No," Sergio said coquettishly, leaning his head against Gerard’s chest and pouting, "You move... Geri." Seeing Gerard hadn't responded for a long time, the Omega left the warmth behind his back aggrievedly. He propped himself up and sat back down hard, mumbling unhappily, "It's you who’s in rut." Gerard watched him complain yet not slowing down his movement, and suppressed the desire to laugh. Using his slender fingers to draw a little rabbit on the inner thigh of Sergio*, "Sese, your eyes are red like a bunny." Sergio actually wanted to punch him in that moment, because Gerard was relaxingly doodling on his skin while he’s carrying a six-months-pregnant belly moving up and down on the Alpha's insanely <strong><em>*gifted*</em></strong> cock. Gerard saw that the kitten in his lap was about to explode, so he held the Omega's waist in place and rammed into his prostate quickly and accurately. Sergio was about to hit him, but the sudden wave of pleasure drowned him like a tsunami. Forgetting about Cristiano upstairs, Sergio whined and tilted his head back with a broken moan. Sweet strawberry milk and bitter earthy coffee scents were entangled and fused together, and a pheromone net covered every corner of the room. Gerard straightened up and took his Omega's hands and gently pressed down on his groin, lowering his head and kissing the rim of Sergio’s ear and asked him, "Can you feel me?" He smirked and shoved his hips forward, Sergio immediately gasped and twisted around, groaning, "Faster." Gerard reached out and wrapped his hand around his leaking erection in. Gently whispering words that Sergio had no time to understand in Catalan*, all of his attention on the hard member inside him. The constant stimulation on his prostate made his muscles tense up, and tears ran down his neck, leaving dark stains on the sheets. "Come for me Sese," Gerard held Sergio tightly when he started coming for the second time, softly comforting the Omega who was crying himself out of breath. "Already twice Geri," Sergio looked at him with red eyes, "I don't want to anymore… So tired…"</p><p> </p><p>"Just lie down," Gerard pulled out from his over-sensitive body carefully, coaxing him sweetly, "Hold your legs tight Sese." Sergio was about to look back and see what trick his Alpha was trying to play this time, the he saw the what was thrusting inside him a couple minutes ago appear between his thighs. The Sevillian sighed, resisted the desire to kick Gerard, and decided to spare him temporarily for the sake of his rut. The raging dark red erection rubbed back and forth between his lightly sun kissed thighs, his soft and sensitive skin quickly turning pink. Sergio shivered and looked away, he felt that if he kept watching, a third time was inevitable. Gerard sensed his reaction, grinning proudly and nibbled his scent gland on the back of his neck, "We can always do it again if you want." "Fuck off." Sergio turned his head and glared at him, elbowing him accurately in the ribs. When Gerard finally came, Sergio was leaning in his arms tiredly and wanting to fall asleep. The Alpha couldn't control his knot in the rut, and the pained expression on Gerard's face due to the knot forming outside of an Omega’s body made Sergio feel a little sorry for him. The Omega covered the pulsing knot with his hand, releasing his comforting pheromone, "Geri, " He murmured the Alpha's name softly, turning his head to kiss him between his furrowed brows, "I’m here. "</p><p>When Gerard's knot finally subsided, Sergio turned to poke him lazily in the cheek, "Cris is going to kill you tomorrow." "It's okay, you can beat him anyway." Gerard winked at him playfully, "He won't hit you, and you won't let him hit me." The Alpha's energetic member is hard again, now pressing into the dimples on his back, so Sergio twisted his hand back wanting to get him off. But Gerard took a hold of his wrists, "Just leave it." The Alpha pulled him to lie on top of him, and left a streak of kisses on the side of the Omega's neck, warm fingers tracing meaningless patterns on his swollen belly. The dim light in the room, the constant warmth from behind and the intimate intertwining of their pheromones made the pregnant Omega sleepy. Before he slipped into his dreams, Sergio vaguely felt Gerard draw a heart on his baby bump, and then dazedly heard his Alpha's soft whisper, "Sese, come to Barcelona with me."</p><p> </p><p>* Idea taken from Sergio’s bunny tattoo. I know he actually got it for his son, but I think it’s really cute if he got the idea from Geri and remembered</p><p>* Catalan is closer to French and Italian as opposed to Spanish, but they are still quite similar, so if one pays close attention, they can still some-what understand. But Sese’s too far gone ;)</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This week has been really hard for me, so I’m sorry if this chapter wasn’t as good :( My horse was put to sleep last night, and he was my best friend for two years. Saying goodbye to him is so surreal, and I can’t believe he’s gone. Rest easy, my dearest boy, I love you❤</p><p>We also lost an absolute Legend in Football (RIP Diego🌈), and Geri’s injury broke my heart. He may be out for quite a while, which means no El Clásico with Sese in April. Get better soon Geri! I hope this Chapter can take some of the pain away and cheer you guys up🥰 Comments &amp; constructive criticism are welcomed as usual!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Sergio’s Huggy Bear</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>December, 2012<br/>Barca Squad’s Christmas dinner.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Sese, I'm heading to training!" Gerard shouted to the Omega who was sitting on the bed. "What do you wanna eat tonight?" Sergio, who was barely awake, stretched out his arms at him groggily, and the Alpha couldn't stop smiling. Happiness overflowing from his gentle blue eyes, "You be good at home. Be careful." Gerard kissed his forehead, "I'm leaving!" The Omega in his arms didn't let go at all, and even tried to swing himself over on his back, and murmured, "It's boring to be stay home all alone." "If you don't let go, I'm gonna late," Gerard squeezed his fingers gently, "Wanna come with me, Baby? " "No." Sergio pushed him away, turned his face to the side, and said in a sulky tone, "I don't want to go to Camp Nou with you." The Alpha smiled and poked his bulging cheek, "Then I'll just go by myself. Bye Sese!" As expected, someone was on Gerard’s back before he could even leave the bedroom. Sergio grabbed his ears and pulled hard, "I want you to hold me." Although it hurt quite a bit and Gerard was grimacing, he still held the Omega happily, "I'll get you a blanket, shall we get on the road?"</p><p> </p><p>Sergio was sitting in the passenger seat, hiding behind the warm fuzzy blanket and blinking his big and round brown eyes, waiting patiently for his Alpha. Gerard took out the hand bag that he prepared for training from the trunk, then opened the door and leaned down to ask him, "Want me to carry you?" Sergio carefully considered the possibility of being seen by Xavi, Puyol and Iniesta, then looked at Gerard's eyes which were turning light blue in the sun. He chose to climb onto his Alpha's back without hesitation. Gerard supported him with one hand and held his things in the other, walked steadily towards the training ground step by step. Xavi frowned and looked at the blanket on Gerard's back suspiciously, then his eyes widened as the blanket shuffled. "What are you… why are you… Geri what is on your back?" "Oh, this is my new koala backpack." Gerard walked around him carelessly, and Xavi stared at the caramel eyes in shock, "Ser… Sergio?" Real Madrid's vice captain looked slightly embarrassed and smiled at him shyly, then his attention was instantly taken by the Argentine in the distance. "Leo!" He greeted the King of Camp Nou happily, "Did you like the candy that I sent you?" Leo didn't seem too surprised by his presence, and high-fived him on tiptoes. "It's delicious, but Cris found them when there were only a few left." There was a trace of regret in his dark brown eyes, and Leo smacked his lips disappointedly. "They were all my favorite flavour too. "</p><p> </p><p>"Gerard! Come and carry—Sergio?" Puyol stopped halfway, and the bag he was going to hand to Gerard fell to the ground, the footballs inside rolling out. He stared at the person on Gerard’s back blankly and opened his mouth, only to make gestures with his hands after realizing that he wasn’t making a sound. "It's too lonely to stay at home all by himself, so I brought him along." Gerard kindly offered a quick explanation, and then added seriously, "He's not here to spy on the enemy. Sese will just sleep for a bit on the sidelines." "We’re running now!" Guardiola yelled in the middle of the pitch, "Pique put your Omega down!" Sergio tightened his hold around Gerard’s shoulders instantly, "Geri no," He whispered to the Alpha, "I want to hug you." Guardiola looked at the Real Madrid vice captain who was hanging onto his defender’s back and sighed, "Sergio, let him go." Gerard turned his head and met his Omega’s soft eyes, the flushed red corners of his eyes immediately made him feel guilty, "Hey hey, don’t cry Cookie. How about a few kisses before I go?" The Alpha put him down carefully, glaring at his coach with dissatisfaction, "Did you really have to yell at him?" Guardiola just looked at Gerard dumbfounded, and Sergio shrank into the embrace, hiding in his Alpha's arms and whispered, " Geri you are the best…" Guardiola sighed helplessly at the two love birds, shook his head and decided to find his favorite striker instead. Leo had already begun his run, his hands tucked in his sleeves and the high collar he was wearing made him look extraordinarily cute and petite. Almost like a snow-white marshmallow bouncing on the green grass. Gerard cupped Sergio’s face and pecked the tip of his nose affectionately, "You got up early today, head inside and take a nap? It's cold out here." The Alpha softened his tone and coaxed sweetly. Barcelona's winter is not as harsh as Madrid's, but the Omega who was eight and a half months pregnant, had recently become particularly sensitive to the cold. He was wearing Gerard’s hoodie, wrapped in a blanket with only his face showing, but the tip of his nose still turned red in cold. Gerard wrapped Sergio's one-size-smaller hands in his palms, breathed warmly on them a couple of times, and helped him wrap the blanket tightly. He then promised in a low voice, "I will come see you as soon as I finish training."</p><p> </p><p>When Christmas approached, Gerard invited the entire Barcelona Squad plus Iker to their house; and out of courtesy, sent Cristiano an invitation as well. The latter screamed into the phone for three full minutes. Most of the content was "Pay me back for the bedsheets you ruined" and "For the mess you made, Gerard Pique, even 30 boxes of tanning cream won’t makeup for it", mixed in was Leo's laughter and him kindly discouraging, "Cris, don't scold Geri, he already invited you." "Come with me. Iker will also be there. Geri's cooking is really good." Leo shoved him playfully, "We’re also going to exchange gifts." "I don't want to see them show their affection publicly. " The Portuguese Alpha grumbled like a child throwing a tantrum, "Pique’s always touching him. Ser doesn't even hit him anymore, it's so boring." "Cris, if you didn't go, he will definitely hit you." Under the threat of Leo (and Sergio’s fist), Cristiano finally reluctantly agreed to go with him, and the Argentine Omega promised he will make it up to him by giving him an extra Christmas gift.</p><p> </p><p>Gerard’s six-feet-four height finally showed its advantage at this particular time. He was effortlessly hanging bright ornaments and colorful lights on the Christmas tree, while Sergio was sitting on the couch and happily bossing him around. "Geri hang this up too," The Omega handed him a small golden pony. Gerard took the pony, "After the baby’s born, let me take you to Seville, hmm? Leo can babysit." Sergio widened his eyes and looked at him, then handed him another ornament. "It's so far away though." Gerard carefully hung the little ceramic angel up on the branch, "I'm driving, and you can just nap." Sergio looked at his Alpha, and then at the decoration that just got hung up, his brown eyes watering. The small chubby angel was naked, with delicate and cute wings behind his back, wearing a halo on his head, and grinning so brightly that his eyes were narrowed into a line. "Oh I just picked this yesterday." Gerard noticed his gaze and explained in a whisper, "I think it looks like our baby."</p><p> </p><p>After dinner, everyone decided to play a movie in the living room. Leo contentedly sat down on the couch next to Cristiano, and Gerard, who was sitting at the other end, winked at him with a smirk, "How was the food? My cooking is <strong><em>way better</em></strong> than Cristiano, right?" The Argentine Omega responded happily, "Of course!" Then he curled his lips aggrievedly, "The vegetables I’ve been forced to eat in the past few days is more than what’ve I ate for the entire past year." Cristiano snorted coldly, "No matter how delicious his food is, you are still my Omega." Leo looked at the Portuguese, whose mental age was probably only three, and leaned over to pet his arm. "I didn't say that I don’t like you. Don't be upset Cris." "Then you have to give me a kiss." The Alpha teased, "Otherwise I'm not hap—" Cristiano shivered when he saw the knives thrown through their eyes before he could finish his sentence. The three Spanish geniuses stared at him viciously; Puyol mouthed "If you dare to bully Leo, it’s over for you"; Iniesta frowned in disapproval; and Xavi, he swore Xavi's about to crush his own teeth. Gerard covered his mouth to suppress his laugh, but his shoulders trembled crazily. Just in that moment, Sergio walked over, and sat in Gerard’s lap with his back facing him, and the Alpha naturally landed his palms on his stomach. "The baby moved," Gerard whispered, kissing the skin behind his ear. Sergio mumbled a reply, then turned to meet Leo's excited look. "Can I feel it please?" Sergio was stunned for a moment, but quickly nodded and scooted over, removing Gerard's hand. "<strong><em>Wow</em></strong>." After the baby gave a small kick, the Argentine Omega exclaimed happily and widened his eyes amazedly. Cristiano noticed the gentle gaze falling on Sergio and asked dissatisfiedly, "Why don't any of you glare at him?" The Omega glanced at the Barcelona players while Gerard put his palms on Sergio’s belly again, "Because he is my Omega. He looks cuter than you and smells better than you. Is there a problem?" Leo watched the Portuguese Alpha frown, and couldn't help but peck his cheek with a grin, "To me you’re the cutest. " Gerard shuddered as Cristiano gleamed, almost felt like he saw a peacock dancing in his living room, proudly showing off all the feathers on his tail.</p><p> </p><p>When the movie ended, everyone noticed that Sergio was asleep. The Sevillian in his late-pregnancy had become clingier and sleepier than usual, but the weight of the baby often woke him up in the middle of the night by giving him backaches. Whenever he woke up every night; whether it was two am in the morning, or when Barcelona had an early-morning training the next day; Gerard always helped him sit up and prepared a hot towel to put on his back, then gently massaged the Omega’s sore muscles while releasing pheromones to comfort him. As of now, Sergio relaxed and leaned on Gerard's shoulder, tilted his head back and parted his lips slightly, his hands entangled within the Alpha’s. Their teammates were ready to start playing games, and Gerard shifted his body cautiously, changing to a more comfortable position for Sergio. He then took the blanket that Iker handed over to cover him. Gerard made a "hush" gesture at everyone else in the circle, "He hasn't been able to sleep well in a long time." He whispered, "Keep it down please."</p><p> </p><p>"Geri." Gerard was staring at Sergio’s full lips, the Sevillian's soft and steady breathing made his heart tickle. Then he suddenly noticed his teammates snickering. He raised his head and gave them a questioning look. "Truth or dare?" The Alpha rolled his eyes, "Truth." Fabregas smirked, "When did you realize that you were in love with Sergio?" Gerard reminisced and tightened the embrace around his Omega, "Ok no one is telling him this. The 2009 national team training... The weather was really beautiful, the sun warmed up the entire stadium and the grass was golden, but all I could see was him."  His teammates began giggling and cheering lowly at his cheesy answer, but Gerard ignored them, lowered his head and kissed his Omega on the neck.</p><p> </p><p>After going around, Leo shyly shrank beside Ronaldo, blinking like a cute baby animal. "Pique, dare." Cristiano pulled out a strawberry-flavored Pocky from the bag and raised his eyebrows suggestively. "Wake him up and share this." Everyone knows that waking up a sleeping Sergio Ramos is like begging for a beating. Gerard sighed and grumbled, "Yeah yeah so mature. " "Leo, look. Sergio’s about to do it." Even Iker couldn't help but break out a smile. The Catalan looked at everyone’s expecting expressions and kissed Sergio on the cheek. "Sese," The Alpha called out softly, reaching out and gently tousling the Omega's hair, "Wake up Baby." The teammates took out their phones and watched, preparing for the “Pique abuse” scene, and Cristiano smiled so wide that his face was creasing up. Sergio literally <strong><em>mewled</em></strong>, and turned to kiss Gerard, his dark-chestnut eyes heavily laced with drowsiness, "Hey Huggy Bear." The Omega pressed his face to Gerard's oversized hands, almost melting into the Alpha's gentle combing like a scoop of ice cream. Gerard hugged the quiet Omega tightly, and his blue eyes scanned the stunned-expression of his teammates triumphantly. "The last time I tried to wake him up, he <strong><em>KICKED</em></strong> me!" Cristiano glared at the Spanish Alpha and complained angrily. "Have you tried kissing him or calling him baby?" Xavi sitting on the opposite couch, asked him sarcastically, and Leo laughed out loud so hard that he slipped onto the carpet. The King of the Bernabéu wanted to stand up for himself, so he slapped Gerard's hand away meanly and tried to mess up Sergio’s hair.</p><p> </p><p>Before he even had a chance to touch the Omega, Sergio's fist had landed precisely on his abs. Amongst everyone’s laughter, the Portuguese Alpha let out a cry, grievingly watched as Sergio stretched out his hand and put Gerard’s hand back in his hair again. The Sevillian cuddled into Gerard's arms, squinting dangerously and warned the Portuguese Alpha, "<strong><em>Don't</em></strong>  touch my hair." Gerard, enjoying the rare special treatment from his Omega, handed him the biscuit, "Sese open up." Sergio rolled his eyes as he watched everyone’s face light up, "What a stupid game." However he opened his mouth willingly and bit into the end covered in chocolate. Gerard wrapped his arms around Sergio’s waist and stared into his eyes quietly and calmly. The sparks in the fireplace was reflected in the blue eyes, and love poured out silently into the hazel eyes. The Omega thought about it for a moment, used his hand to break the biscuit, finished his half in a few seconds, then took out the half from Gerard’s mouth and replaced with his lips. The Alpha blinked and gently sucked on Sergio's soft and warm lips. "I love you." His true and affectionate confession disappeared into the screams and whistles and jeers of his teammates, but before closing his eyes, Gerard felt Sergio nibble the tip of his tongue knowingly.</p><p> </p><p>In the early hours of the morning, Sergio’s up again. Gerard didn’t notice that something was wrong until he returned from the bathroom with a hot towel. "Sese?" He sniffed the air in confusion as the aroma of strawberry milk gradually got richer, and whispered in surprise, "Are you in heat??" They both knew that Omegas don’t get their heat during pregnancy, but Sergio now had *a little issue* that he didn’t exactly want to explain to his Alpha. Their baby seemed to have learned his Daddy's mischievousness before even being born, and laid his restless little hand right against Sergio’s prostate. "Geri..." Omega begged him softly, "I want you." "Right... right now?" Gerard took him into his arms, "We’ve got a full living room of people sleeping downstairs." Sergio blinked his round chestnut eyes, pulled on his soaking wet underwear irritated, then  turned his gaze to his Alpha pitifully. Gerard remembered the bruises that Sergio had left on him (through punching, not kissing) after they left Cristiano’s house, and sighed to helped him take off his underwear. "It's <strong><em>your</em></strong>  business if they heard you. Don't hit me." "Yeah yeah, okay," Sergio agreed quickly and happily (Geri thinks he’s just using him), "Now hurry up." The Alpha helped him lie down on the bed, and leaned down.</p><p> </p><p>Sergio couldn’t see what he was doing because of his huge belly being in the way, and their room’s dim lighting. He was just about to ask when his aching erection entered the warm and wet heat of his Alpha’s mouth. Sergio let out an involuntary whimper, and couldn't stop himself from wrapping his fingers around Gerard’s hair, moaning lowly. The Alpha bobbed his head skillfully, the tip of his tongue grazed the sensitive slit of  the head Sergio’s cock from time to time, and the Omega trembled and bit down on his own fingers. For a while, the only sounds in the room were the faint sound of water and Sergio’s little gasps. Just as Sergio began gloating for his self-control, Gerard slipped a finger pass his entrance into his dripping and velvety heat. Sergio immediately bounced off the mattress like a fish suffocating, aroused sobs and moans escaping his throat.</p><p> </p><p>The slightly rough surface of Gerard’s tongue swirled and teased around the head agonizingly slow. When Sergio was lost in the pleasure, Gerard had increased the fingers pumping in and out of him to three digits, and accurately curling his knuckles against his slightly swollen prostate. Sergio felt that the ceiling was rotating towards him, "Geri, slow down," He whined and begged for the Alpha’s mercy, "Too much... I can't hold it..." "Don’t. Come for me." His Alpha wrapped the bottom of his cock and dropped a few kisses on his inner thigh. Sergio sobbed and writhed, torn between bucking into Gerard’s hand for friction and rocking back onto his hand to ride his fingers. However, Cristiano's voice suddenly sounded at the bedroom door, "Sergio? Are you okay?" F*ck! Sergio viciously cursed his teammate’s insane habit of getting up at three am to take an ice bath*, desperately tried to calm his breath and replied shakily, "It's okay. I just have a back—ache! Mmph Geri!" The Omega lowered his voice to warn him, and raised his leg attempting to kick his Alpha away. Totally unexpected, Gerard ran the tip of his tongue against the small opening at the top of his cock to tease him, pressing his fingers firmly against his sensitive spot. The baby in his stomach seemed to be able to telepath with his Daddy, and jammed Sergio’s prostate from the inside. Sergio arched his back and let out a silent scream, his erection throbbed in his Alpha's mouth, streams of white gushing out, the ones too late for Gerard to swallow sprayed onto his swollen belly. Listening to Cristiano running away outside the door, Gerard pulled out his fingers and licked the glistening liquid on them flirtatiously, raised his eyebrows at him, "Sweet." "I'm so tired..." Sergio panted against the headboard, remembering his last experience (which was wayyy too intense and exhausting), he asked Alpha in a low voice, "Can we continue tomorrow? I want to sleep." His breast was inexplicably swollen and sore, the afterglow of his orgasm making him drowsy.</p><p> </p><p>However, Gerard didn’t seem to have the intention to stop anytime soon. The Alpha traced his fingers from the belly up, one hand twisting Sergio’s overly sensitive and swollen nipples, and the other gripping the base of his cock tightly. Sergio was burning hot and desperately trying to dodge him, but the headboard behind him and the Alpha inching closer in front of him gave him nowhere to escape. "Geri," He gritted his teeth and groaned, "Let go." His Alpha ignored his desperate begging only to take it a step further, teasing Sergio’s trembling erection and biting his shimmering nipple even more vigorously. "Wanna come Baby?" The violent tingling sensation and the unbearable pleasure made the Omega burst into tears. He angrily punched the Alpha's chest with his hands, but his fists were flimsy and soft, not threatening at all. "Let go!" Sergio hiccupped as he whined, "Geri please. It's uncomfortable..." "Let me in." Gerard bargained smugly, "I won’t move." Seeing the Alpha wasn’t giving any room for negotiation, Sergio finally gave in and spread his legs for Gerard out of despair. When they were <strong><em>finally</em></strong> done, Sergio had lost count of how many times he’d actually came for. Won’t move my ass, tomorrow I will let you taste what really is not moving, the Omega thought through gritted teeth. Gerard pulled the blanket over them, wrapping his Omega in a tight embrace, then let out a pleasant smirk. After Sergio caught his breath, his voice trembled as he told Gerard, "It’s over for you."</p><p> </p><p>After the New Year, with Sergio getting closer to the due date, Gerard was allowed to go home early in the afternoon trainings. As he returned home from training, Gerard looked around in the living room and didn't see his Omega. He went upstairs gently and opened the door carefully. Sergio was lying on the bed, half of his face nestled in the warm blanket baked by the sun, revealing his fine eyelashes and slightly spikey hair. Pregnancy had mellowed out Sergio's fierce and blatant personality, (Geri's personal illusion), and now he was starting to show a touch of softness that were buried in Omegas’ nature. Gerard walked over and lay down halfway beside him. After gazing at Sergio for a while, he couldn't help but leaned over and kissed his fluffy hair, taking a deep breath of Sergio' pheromone. The sleepy Omega sensed his Alpha's presence, and automatically scooted closer to him, curling his body into his arms. The faint scent of strawberry latte was beginning to fill the air, and everything was perfect.</p><p> </p><p>*Apparently Cris takes ice baths at 3 in the morning… LOL I could never</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Phew… This Chapter was looong. I actually planned the Chapter without the Christmas games, but I love Christmas hehe🎄 and decided to add it last minute since I think it’s cute. Also… This is the last snippet of smut for this work! Poor Cris is very happy about that (I promise I do love him😂❤)   </p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. The Baby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>January 22nd, 2013<br/>Sergio gives birth while Gerard loses control.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a peaceful evening. Sergio was sitting on the kitchen counter with a glass of milk in his hands, watching Gerard cutting up vegetables. Gerard inched closer from time to time and showered him in kisses, the Omega dangled his legs happily and chatted with him. "Do you think it’ll be a baby girl?" Gerard reached out expectantly and rubbed his belly, "I want a little princess." Sergio snorted amusedly, "How would I know? It lives in my stomach, not my brain." "Anyway, we’ll meet the baby in a few days, or next week!" Starting mid-January, after the Alpha’s constant demand, the Club gave him complete time-off so that he could take care of Sergio anytime. Gerard squished his Omega’s cheek, "I think I took good care of you. You are looking..." "If you dare to say that I got chubbier, you won’t live to see our baby." Sergio warned while baring his teeth, "Gerard Pique, choose your words wisely." "I wasn’t gonna say you were chubby!" The blue-eyed Defender pouted and complained. "You just want an excuse to beat me up." He peeked at the Omega's expression and mumbled softly, "Even if you are getting a little chubby, I still think you look beautiful." Gerard lowered his head again, throwing the sliced mushrooms into the bubbling pot, and stirring the delicious-looking soup intently. Sergio was about to stretch out his hand to pinch the soft flesh on his Alpha’s waist, the sudden flow of warm liquid between his legs immediately froze him in place. The Alpha was wholeheartedly battling the carrots on the chopping board with a knife. Hearing the sound of water splashing, he asked absent-mindedly, "Did you spilled the milk?" After a long time without Sergio’s response, Gerard raised his head suspiciously. His mouth dropped wide open after seeing the dark water stains on the Omega's pants.</p><p> </p><p>"You… you are…" The Alpha was dumbfounded, and hurriedly turned off the stove to help his Omega onto the chair. "Geri..." Sergio's face was slightly pale, and his voice trembled as he responded, "Our impatient baby might not be able to wait till next week." Gerard took a deep breath, forced himself to ignore his frantically accelerating heartbeat, and tried to think of what the Beta doctor said. "Sese, do you feel contractions yet?" "Huh?" His Omega's face was blank, looking around panicking and confused, "Not yet...no?" "It's okay Baby," Gerard held his slightly cold hands, "Don’t be scared." The Alpha brought a blanket from the living room and wrapped it on the trembling Omega. "We’ll go to the hospital when your belly starts hurting." Sergio leaned on Gerard's shoulder and whispered, "We are going to be parents, Geri." Alpha kissed his forehead, "You're still my Baby anyway." Then he returned to the stove and passed him a bowl of soup, "Have some first. You may not want to eat later.” Two hours passed, Gerard listened to his Omega's visibly increased rapid breathing, and looked at the clock pointing to eight. "Sese, let's go. Grab the bag and we’ll head to the hospital."</p><p> </p><p>Lying on the hospital bed, the bright incandescent lights were stinging his eyes. The Omega was panting, cold-sweat kept dripping down from his forehead due to the dull and throbbing ache coming from his lower abdomen. It’s as if someone was grasping and squeezing his uterus every few minutes, twisting it deliberately and forcefully. The birthing ball suggested by the nurse only made him dizzier, and every time he bounced on it he felt nauseous. Gerard looked at Sergio's pale cheeks worriedly, "Sese, lie down for a bit if you think the ball isn’t helping." He helped the Omega back on the bed, sat beside the bed and kissed Sergio’s knuckles that were turning white because of gripping the rails. The Beta doctor came in and checked, "You’ve dilated 4 cm now." Seeing Sergio's surprised expression, the Doctor calmly told him, "Male Omegas often take a long time to give birth, especially for their first-born. It's normal." As soon as the Beta left, Sergio swore to Gerard angrily, "When the baby comes out, I’m gonna teach it a good lesson for taking so long." His Alpha laughed out loud, "Are you really an  Omega? What about the natural instincts for nurture and love?!" Taking advantage of the short gap between contractions, Sergio sat on the bed with his back facing Gerard, his Alpha's warm palms gently fell on his back, massaging the tight muscles with just the perfect amount of pressure. The Omega let out a pained whimper when a new wave of contractions rushed through him, and his fists clenched the sheets involuntarily. Gerard laid his chin on Sergio’s shoulder, kissing the side of his sweaty neck lightly, and whispered softly to comfort him. "I feel like my pelvis is falling apart." Sergio sighed weakly, "What time is it?" Gerard looked down at his watch. "It's 1 o’clock. Do you wanna eat a light snack?" The Omega was tired. He shook his head and told his Alpha hoarsely, "Just some water please."</p><p> </p><p>At five in the morning, Sergio was exhausted. He leaned against the pillow and panted; from time to time, Gerard took a warm towel and wiped the sweat off of his face. The Doctor checked and told him that he had finally dilated seven centimetres, and the Alpha had never seen the Sevillian in so much agony. The pain was so overwhelming that Sergio could barely hold onto things. His soft blonde streaks of hair drooping on his forehead, and the intense and frequent cramping of his uterus made him sweat all over the place. "We’re almost there. You’re doing great Sese," Gerard encouraged in a low voice, "Deep breath Baby." When the clock reached seven, the nurse put on an oxygen mask for Sergio, since he started to have some trouble breathing and was getting dizzy. Cristiano also showed up to the hospital hurriedly, with a sleepy Leo by his side, and the Doctor walked into the room to give them bad news. "Gerard, you can't enter the delivery room. When Alphas see their Omegas suffering, their pheromone may get out of control. It may interfere and harm medical staff." Sergio squeezed his hand almost hysterically, "Geri please don't go... Please..." Gerard asked sharply, "What if he needs me?" "The medical staff have plenty of experience. Your Omega will receive the most professional care."</p><p> </p><p>An hour later, Sergio was pushed into the delivery room, and Cristiano had to hold back Gerard forcefully to prevent him from jumping towards the nurse. Gerard watched the door closing slowly in front of him, and his red-eyed Omega disappeared behind the it. Anger and worry rolled around anxiously in his heart. Sergio screams quickly came from the delivery room, and Gerard’s name faintly mixed in the Omega's whimpers. "Move." The Alpha growled at Ronaldo, "<strong><em>MOVE</em></strong>." "No no Pique, calm down." The Portuguese Alpha shrank a little for the first time. "My Omega is calling for me, move." Gerard gritted his teeth and forced himself to take a deep breath, "Don't make me punch you." Cristiano, fortunately, did not give in at all; so Gerard raised his fist and punched him in the face. The Portuguese Alpha grunted, and Leo started screaming behind them. "Are you calm now?" Cristiano asked coldly, and Leo put his hand on Gerard’s forearm and comforted softly, "Geri, Sergio will be fine." Watching the fire in Gerard’s eyes gradually extinguish, Cristiano released his restraint and the nurse behind them quickly gave him a tranquilizer shot. The Omega in the delivery room was in so much pain that he begged over and over again, "It hurts... Let him in please?" Sergio’s entire body was shaking, "I want my Alpha." The nurse held his hand down, which was tugging on the doctor's sleeve. "Alphas will lose control. Gerard has already done it once." "No... please..." Tears overflowed from the Omega's eyes, "I want him here." The nurses ignored his sincere begging, and the unmoved Doctor just told him flatly, "Get ready to push hard." Sergio whimpered in despair, tears clouding his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>More than an hour had passed, the Omega's screams and moans gradually subsided into low whimpers. "He's tired," Gerard got up from his seat and paced anxiously in the corridor. "He’s already this tired, where are the baby’s cries?" Cristiano gave him a "hush" gesture towards the Argentine Omega, who was napping against his shoulder, and whispered, "The first one always takes forever. You have to trust Sergio." Then the door of the delivery room opened. Gerard almost jumped up to the Doctor, "How is it going? Is Sergio okay?" The stern expression on the Doctor’s face made the Alpha's heart skip a beat. "His cervix is too narrow, it’s difficult for him to push the baby's head out." "Wha...what?" Cristiano can clearly see the heartbroken expression in Gerard's blue eyes, so he reached out and patted the Alpha on the shoulder to show comfort, "So what are we gonna do?" If Sergio doesn't do it in an hour, he will need a C-section. Otherwise the baby will be in danger of suffocation." The Doctor handed him a form, " As his Alpha, we need your signature." Gerard took the form with trembling hands, the sharp corner of paper seemed to have left a cut in the middle of his heart. "No matter what, ensure Sergio’s safety first," The Alpha whispered, the paper in his hand wrinkled slightly as teardrops soaked through, "I can't lose him." The Doctor nodded knowingly, and rescued the form that was about to melt into pulp. Gerard shouted, "Wait!" The Beta stopped and gave him a questioning look. "Tell him I love him please." A soothing smile appeared at the corner of the Doctor's mouth. "It’ll be okay. "</p><p> </p><p>The moment the delivery room door closed, the Alpha broke into sobs. Leo woke up and let him lean on his shoulder while Gerard murmured sadly and desperately, "Don't take him. Please don't take him." His permanent Bond with the Omega allows Gerard to sense some of Sergio’s feelings, so he closed his eyes and tried to feel for his Omega’s pheromone, but all he can see was darkness. The boundless bitterness and despair that followed was drowning the Alpha. Gerard opened his eyes and stared blankly at the closed door, whispering to the air, "Give him back to me. I can give up everything else. Just give Sergio back to me." "Shhhh…" Leo stroked his hair comfortingly, "He will be fine." Cristiano also encouraged, "Sergio can beat up an entire group of Alpha all by himself, a bay is like a slice of cake for him." "He’s hurting… and wants to give up," Gerard cried hysterically, "I don't want a baby anymore, I just want Sese." "Shhhh Geri, don't say that." Leo pecked his cheek lightly, "Sergio might just be taking a little break, then he’ll keep on pushing. It’s hard to push out a grapefruit-sized head, you know."</p><p> </p><p>In the delivery room, Sergio was struggling. He didn't have enough energy to respond to Gerard's attempt of establishing a connection with him through their bond; and the piercing pain in his back and pelvis made him so dizzy. Excessive and unbearable pain tortured his uterus constantly, and despite the oxygen mask, Sergio still had trouble breathing. A new wave of contractions hit him quickly and ruthlessly. He tried to take a deep breath and forced himself to push, but the intense nausea made him retch. "Push harder!" The nurse's attitude was harsh and rigid, not at all the gentleness like Gerard earlier. The Omega tried aggrievedly and desperately, feeling numb and weak in his lower body. "I want Geri..." He was interrupted mercilessly before he could finish speaking, "I can see the head, keep going!" Sergio whimpered and pushed hard on the weight stuck at his cervix. He felt the tearing pain but also relief that the weight finally slipped down into his birth canal, and the burning sensation rushed from the bottom of his spine to his fingertips. The Sevillian’s throat was hoarse from crying, he let out a nasal whine and his sweaty back left the mattress as he strained all of his muscles to push. The pressure and weight immediately disappeared as baby’s cries filled the room. Sergio looked at the wet little boy with the nurse's hands, tears filling up from the corner of his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>The unstoppable warm and slippery feeling between his legs made Sergio widen his eyes in confusion, probably the remaining amniotic fluid? Or the placenta maybe? The Omega lowered his head, only to see the dazzling and rapidly spreading pool of blood on the sheets, he gasped. Suddenly the atmosphere in the delivery room became oddly cold and quiet. The doctors and nurses were frantically fiddling with something; cold instruments came in and out of him. Sergio's mind drifted further and further. In the blinding operation light, he saw the first time him and Geri met.</p><p> </p><p>The warm sun shone brightly on the grass, and the newcomer's eyes seemed to have the colour of the sea. When he saw Gerard the first time at El Clásico, he completely fell into those piercing blue eyes, and now he actually got to meet him in the national team. "Who’s that?" Sergio asked Iker beside him in a low voice, out of fear that the handsome person would hear his little thoughts. "Huh?" Iker replied absently, "Oh him. Gerard Pique. Barcelona Defender. What's the matter? He’s your type?" The Captain grinned and nudged him in the side. "Our little Sese is all grown up!” Indeed, Sergio was twenty-three this year, and still hadn’t found anyone that he liked. Even though most of the people around him have already bonded with Alphas or had fixed partners to spent their heat with, Sergio just carelessly took suppressants amongst the pack of Alphas. "Not at all." Sergio murmured, "I don’t know what you’re talking about." Though the little Andalusian Sun had denied it, he still walked over honestly (while ignoring Iker’s stupid snickers) and generously extended his hand at Gerard. "Sergio Ramos." He introduced naturally, Gerard nodded and shook his hand. "Gerard Pique. Nice to meet you." Wow, his hands feel amazing. So soft and warm. Sergio couldn't help but exclaimed in his head, holding hands with him must be very comfortable. In every training session after that, the Omega quietly stole glances from the tall Alpha on the other end of the pitch. Gerard was always teasing Cesc happily (Sese is <strong><em>not</em></strong> jealous at all!), ginning like a warm and friendly Grizzly bear. Sergio crushed hard (Iker’s words, Sese thinks he’s dumb) on Gerard for more than six months before confessing, his chaotic and unclear mind during a heat actually contributed to that greatly.</p><p> </p><p>Through the blurry tears, Sergio saw Gerard's clear blue eyes. His Alpha’s lips opened and closed, as if trying to tell him something, but he couldn't hear a him. The Omega squinted and tried hard to read Gerard’s lips, finally realizing that he was saying "I love you". The baby's cries and the sharp beeping of the monitors became faint and distant, Sergio closed his eyes wearily, and under the loving gaze of the Catalan, he let darkness engulf him.</p><p> </p><p>The eerie silence from the delivery room made Gerard feel like he was sitting on pins and needles. For more than half an hour, his Omega still hadn’t appeared yet. Leaning on Leo's shoulder and sobbing, he remembered the day he met Sergio. Gerard noticed the person standing next to Iker from a long distance away. Cesc noticed the way Gerard’s eyes stuck to the Sevillian, smirked and gave him a poke on the shoulder. “Are you checking him out? That’s the infamous unmated Omega defender of Real Madrid, Sergio Ramos. If you wanna court him, you might have to fight the Real Madrid squad first." "Fuck off." Gerard rolled his eyes at his best friend, his heart accelerating loudly in his chest as Sergio walked closer towards them. The Omega's slightly long hair was fluffy in the sun, shaking gently with each of his steps, and the hair band made him look way too cute. Gerard was twenty-two this year. He still didn’t have an Omega that he liked. He just lived off of suppressants, and sometimes through his rut, his right hand. Sergio’s delicate facial features still had a hint of naivetés and softness, his warm brown eyes were like a pot of melted caramel, the sticky and dense sugar syrup wrapping around the Alpha's heart, slowing his heartbeat down. Gerard sniffed involuntarily, almost smelling a sweet fragrance as he stared at the Omega's closed lips intently, before reaching out and accepting his outstretched hand without hesitation. "Gerard Pique, nice to meet you," The Alpha replied a little awkwardly. Wow, his eyes are so beautiful. Gerard sighed inwardly, imagining the way Sergio’s eyelashes would tremble when he leaves kisses above those breath-taking eyes. In every training session after that, the Alpha quietly stole glances from the slightly-shy Omega on the other end of the pitch. Sergio was always happily stuck to Iker’s side (Geri is <strong><em>not</em></strong> jealous at all!), and streaks of starlight seemed to be dancing around his body. Cesc listened exhaustedly, as Gerard repeated for the millionth time on how gorgeous Sergio, with a stupid grin on his face, feeling that the little Andalusian Sun had cooked his best friend’s brain. The day Sergio confessed to Gerard; it took him three weeks to realize he wasn’t dreaming.</p><p> </p><p>Through the blurry tears, Gerard saw Sergio’s warm caramel eyes. His Omega’s lips opened and closed, as if trying to tell him something, but he couldn't hear him. The Alpha raked through his brain and tried hard to read Sergio’s lips, finally realizing that he was saying "I love you". The baby's cries and the sharp beeping of the monitors suddenly became loud and clear, and Gerard opened his eyes in horror. The door of the delivery room was slammed open. Staring into the huge bloodstains on the Doctor's gloves and white coat, Geri's world collapsed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I’m so sorry!!! Please don’t ditch my work lol. I promise I won’t write stuff like this the next time Barcelona loses a game (Both Leo and Cris played so well though!). But don’t worry! It's a Happy Ending I promise😉 There won’t be an update next week, because it’ll be exam week for me (I got four to write), but I’ll make it up to you guys during the Holidays! Sorry about that and thank you for understanding❤</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. I Still Love You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>March 23rd, 2014<br/>Gerard still loves Sergio, till forever</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What's wrong??" Gerard ignored Cristiano, who was trying to hold him back, rushed up to the doctor and asked desperately, "Where is Sese?" "Mr. Pique, please calm down." The doctor looked at the Alpha in front of him, who looked like he was ready to burst into tear any second, and sighed wearily. "Except for being exhausted and feeling a bit fatigue, everything is fine with your Omega. Sergio had ruptured a blood vessel, but the bleeding has stopped. It’s a healthy baby boy." Hearing the doctor's answer, Gerard let out a big sigh of relief, rubbing his wrists sore from Cristiano’s grip, and sat back down. "Thank God," The Alpha wiped away the tears on his face and mumbled, "It scared me to death."</p><p> </p><p>After the doctor had returned to the delivery room, half an hour later, the medical staff finally pushed out a bed and opened the door. "Mr. Pique, congratulations..." The nurse held the small blue wrap and wanted to pass it to him, but Gerard handed the baby to Leo hurriedly, almost without seeing him, and quickly walk to the bed. "Sese, Sese, does it still hurt? Are you okay? Is there anything you wanna eat?" He brushed Sergio’s sweaty hair away from his forehead and checked his Omega eagerly. "Shhh, I'm okay. Just let me sleep for a while." Sergio wanted to yell at the person who disturbed his sleep, but his anger disappeared as soon as he met the Alpha's blue eyes. He had never seen such intense worry and anxiety in Gerard's eyes, the coffee-scented pheromone mixed with utmost fear. It turned out that the silly and nonchalant six-feet-four Alpha was more frightened than him. Sergio stretched out the hand without the IV tubes, and gently squeezed Gerard's fingers, "Where’s our baby?" "Huh? Oh. Oh, he’s with Leo." Gerard gestured behind him. The fair and soft Argentine Omega smiled, holding their son, eyes full of tenderness. "Where does it hurt? What do you want to eat when you wake up?" Gerard asked him eagerly. "Mmm... the paella you make." Sergio smiled at him shyly, he hadn't had paella for quite a while since becoming pregnant. Gerard lowered his head and pressed a soft kiss on his forehead, "Okay. Let Cristiano stay with you for a while, and I'll go cook it for you." The Alpha wrapped the blanket he brought from home, pecked him on the cheek a couple more time, and ruffled his hair before leaving. The blanket around him was warm, with the familiar smell of home. Seeing Leo and Cris sitting by the bed, and his baby sleeping quietly beside him in the cradle, Sergio took a deep breath to relax and closed his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>The bright sunlight made it difficult for him to open his eyes. Sergio looked around in a daze before realizing he was still in the hospital. With a fluffy head lying next to him, the gentle rising and falling of the Alpha's back and his calm breathing showed that the person was sleeping. Sergio propped up his body wanting to grab a drink of water from the bedside table, but hissed slightly when soreness rose between his legs. Gerard woke up almost immediately. He rubbed his eyes and handed the water to Sergio, then asked in a hoarse voice, "How are you feeling? I'm gonna go heat up the paella for you." Sergio nodded and drank the water quickly, watching Cristiano, who was at the other side of the room, winked at him. "Even though Pique is dumb and I don't like him and all that , I have to say that he really loves you." The Omega raised his eyebrows and looked at his friend questioningly. Cristiano handed him the baby in the cradle and whispered, "He hasn’t left your side ever since he brought the paella. He was terrified." The corner of Sergio’s mouth raised into an involuntary smile, "I know he was really worried," He looked down at the baby in his arms and whispered softly, "I love him too." Gerard returned to the room carrying a Thermos cup, so Cristiano stood up and squeezed his shoulder, "I'm gonna go now, Leo will bring you some chocolate-filled cookies later this evening." "I think he just wants to eat them himself." Looking at Real Madrid's infamous Forward’s face go dark in an instant, Sergio couldn't hold back his laughs, "You can't always control his diet. It’d be easier for us to win El Clásicos if he was rounder."</p><p> </p><p>Gerard laid the cup in front of him, bent down to kiss his forehead, and poked the baby's chubby cheek. "Your little princess will have to wait for the next one." Sergio watched as his Alpha carefully took the baby from his arms, his warm brown eyes filled with warmth. "I don’t want the next one," Gerard whispered, "I only want you." The tall Barcelona defender sniffled gently. The Omega looked at the sad expression on his Alpha’s face and whispered comfortingly, "Look, I’m okay, aren’t I?" Gerard hesitated, his blue eyes looked at Sergio seriously, "But it hurts too much." "It was my own choice as well," Sergio gave him a soothing smile, "We’ll just talk about this later." Sergio stared as Gerard lower his head to kiss their baby, and quietly took out his phone to take a picture. He didn't know that Gerard had already taken a photo of him and their baby until he opened Instagram and saw the post tagging him. In the picture, the soft and slightly-dim sunshine melted on him and their baby, Sergio scanned the caption without any expectation, thinking that his Alpha probably wrote something stupid. He didn't realize that his eyes were glazed with tears until he read it over three times. Gerard only wrote one short sentence,</p><p> </p><p>"The love of my life, and our baby."</p><p> </p><p>********** <em>Fourteen Months Later </em>**********</p><p> </p><p>The white waves of the Bernabéu Stadium were scattered with spots of red and blue, Gerard took a deep breath while peeking at the opposite side of the tunnel. The Alpha rubbed his hands together nervously, and asked Fabregas in a low voice, "What if he doesn't want to come to Seville with me?" Puyol at the front of the line up and Xavi behind them rolled their eyes in synch. A few days ago, Gerard planned and prepared carefully behind Sergio’s back, but now he’s suddenly starting to panic. Xavi flicked the Alpha on the back of his head, "I don't think Sergio will refuse to go to Seville with you just because of he lost a game." "But..." Fabregas shoved Gerard slightly annoyed, "Hurry up. It’s our turn to get on the pitch. If it doesn't work, you can knock him out and stuff him into the car." "I...I can't win him in a fight..." Gerard replied in anxiously, glancing at his Omega whispering to Marcelo on the other side. Hm? Xavi looked at the unsettling expression of the six-feet-four Alpha, and for the first time he realized that Gerard was very, very, very close to chickening out. And he most definitely will not allow that. "We’ll all help you abduct him, okay? Can you at least focus on the game now...?" Puyol turned around to scold him, and Gerard shrank himself into a ball and nodded.</p><p> </p><p>Sergio found the atmosphere of Team Barcelona today extra strange. Gerard kept peeping at him from time to time, looking guilty, while there is something hidden surging amongst the other players, and they all seemed to be hiding something. The Omega watched Xavi knock his Alpha on the head, and rubbed his cheek in confusion. Did Geri cause some trouble and is afraid to tell him? Before the game started, Sergio leaned over and poked Gerard on the ribs, joking with him, "You know that no matter what you did, I won't throw you away, right?" Different from his expectation, Gerard didn’t shoot back with a snarky comment, nor did he confess quickly, but instead seemed even more flustered. "You won’t be mad even if we win...?" The Alpha asked cautiously and tentatively. "Huh?" Sergio looked at Gerard completely dumfounded, "We’ve been together for more than four years, and you’re worried about this now?" "No...nope." Gerard's blue eyes avoided his questioning look, "The referee is about to blow his whistle. Bye Sese!" His Alpha ran away quickly, leaving Real Madrid's vice captain alone and confused in the middle of the pitch. "Cris, don’t you think that today's Barca is extra weird and sneaky?" Sergio murmured quietly, covering his mouth during the exchange of words. The tall Portuguese Forward nodded in understanding, "Hmm, maybe they had a fight," He analyzed seriously, and threw his friend a wink while smirking, "Why didn't Pique French-kiss you today?" "Fuck off," The Omega rolled his eyes, "It seems like he’s hiding something from me today..." "Maybe he secretly dressed Milan up in a Barcelona jersey and is afraid that you might beat him up?" Cristiano stared at the soft little Mochi ball in the Stands and asked with a mischievous grin, "How come you brought your baby today?" "Xavi and the others wanted to play with him, and Milan wanted to come together, so we brought him along." Sergio looked towards his son crouched on the lap of a team staff and blew him a kiss. Milan immediately waved his tiny hand at him happily.</p><p> </p><p>Sergio was a little disappointed with the results of the game, which they eventually lost four to three to Barcelona at home. He turned his gaze to the Family Stands. Milan had already hurriedly climbed down the lap of the staff member, and stumbled towards him with his short and stubby legs. "Papi!" Milan stretched out his arms at him, "Up!" "Hey Baby," Sergio picked him up, Milan wrapped his arm around his neck, and slobbered all over him happily. "Papi," Milan said slurred while he rubbed their cheeks together affectionately, "Missed you." The Omega chuckled and ran his fingers through the soft and fine hair adoringly. Toddlers’ attention span is always short-lasted. Sergio was still busy blowing raspberries against his chubby cheeks, but Milan had already noticed Gerard’s tall figure in the distance. The Omega sighed from the bottom of his heart, and saw his little dumpling reach out to the Alpha. "Daddy~" He waved his arms excitedly, and Sergio quickly held him tight to make sure he wouldn't slip off of him. "Hold on Baby," Real Madrid's iron-blooded Defender was still grumpy since he lost the match, and he had no intention to approach Gerard in that moment, "Not now okay?" But the Alpha deliberately winked at Milan and made a gesture of letting him sit on top of his shoulders, which made the little guy even more enthusiastic. "Daddy!!" "Shh," The Omega pecked his forehead and comforted, "Look Milan, Papi can also lift you high." Sergio attempted to hold him up, but Milan's eyes have already begun to fill up with tears, "Mmmph, want Daddy!!" It’s a four-inch difference!? What do you have the right to complain, you’re only like 30 inches. The Sevillian grumbled under his breath, but with the threat of his son’s tears, he reluctantly headed over towards the Alpha.</p><p> </p><p>"Daddy~" As soon as Milan saw Gerard, he immediately forgot about Sergio, wrapping his hand around the Alpha's neck instead, and eagerly tried to climb on his shoulder. "Hey Buddy," Gerard looked at the warm brown eyes that were exactly the same with Sergio’s, reaching out his hand to tickle his soft belly, and asked mysteriously, "Wanna ride tall pony?" "Bear!" The little dumpling giggled under the Alpha's fingers, and corrected his dad contently. Gerard, who was focused on tickling him, became taken back for a moment, and Sergio beside him bursted into laughter. "Even children think you are a bear Ahahaha. Pique, that’s just unfortunate for you." "Ok CLEARLY You taught him that!" The Alpha’s blue eyes glared with dissatisfaction, and held Milan stable on his shoulders, "Papi is Monster Octopus! SuperBear and Milan have to defeat him!" The little boy patted Gerard's head excitedly, "Monster Papi! Defeat him!" Looking at his big human teaching his little human to act like an idiot, Sergio rolled his eyes and reluctantly played along, "The Big Monster is going to eat naughty kids, ahwoo." Gerard took advantage of the moment while Milan was busy playing with his hair, lowered his head to nibble the tip of Sergio’s ears, and whispered, "Sese, please don’t be upset?" Sergio looked at his Alpha indifferently, "You confess what you are hiding from me, and I’ll think about it." Real Madrid’s players watched with interest as their vice captain coaxed the baby, and Gerard coaxed their vice captain, and smacked their lips knowingly.</p><p> </p><p>Milan screamed in excitement, "Leo!" Leo waved hello to him, his cute dimples appearing. Children are always attracted to the Argentine Omega for some reason. Cristiano often complained that as soon as there was a bundle of kids, Leo would immediately forget him all the way to Portugal. Within two minutes of seeing Leo, Milan had already settled in his arms comfortably, mumbling and grinning against his neck. The Argentine Omega nodded and agreed understandingly at his nonsense, frowned occasionally, and commented disapprovingly together with Milan. "Hey Baby," Gerard rubbed his head apologetically, "Will you play with Uncle Leo for a while? Daddy has a secret to tell Papi." Milan nodded; his face slightly scrunching up. Leo took out a candy from his pocket and gave it to him, and he immediately grinned. "Bye bye Daddy! Bye bye Papi!" Sergio looked at their rival use a piece candy to kidnap his son (which he difficultly gave birth to and raised) unimpressed, and sighed for the days to come. "Sese let’s go," Gerard tugged on his sleeve. "We’ve got somewhere to be."</p><p> </p><p>Sitting in the rocking car, the warm AC and exhaustion after the match made Sergio sleepy. The Alpha turned down the music and took the blanket from the back seat to cover him. It was dark outside when he woke up, "How long did I sleep for? Why are we not there yet... Wait where are we going?" "Shhh," Gerard freed one hand and ruffled his hair. "It’s a secret Sese. Do you want a snack? There are cookies in the back seat." Sergio nommed on the cookies with stuffed cheeks, the rich and sweet chocolaty taste spreading on the tip of his tongue, "It's delicious." He complimented a bit slurred, then asked curiously, "Did you bake them?" "No," Gerard glanced at his Omega looking like a happy chipmunk through the corner of his eye, and couldn't help and poked his cheek with his hand. He grinned to himself after Sergio bared his teeth and hissed at him disapprovingly, "Leo gave them to me." A few hours later, the car finally came to a steady stop, and the Omega rubbed his sleepy eyes in confusion. "Hey Cutie," Gerard greeted him softly, "We're here." It wasn't until the Alpha opened the car door for him that he noticed the outline of the familiar house and stables in the dim light of early morning. "You really drove to Seville?" The warm brown eyes looked around in surprise, and Gerard headed towards the house holding his hand, "Sese close your eyes." The Omega gave him a curious look, but didn’t question further. Sergio covered his eyes tightly with his hand, and let the darkness engulf him. Their footsteps crunched softly on the gravel path, the silence surrounding them and Gerard’s breathing made him feel at ease.</p><p> </p><p>After the soft jingling sound of the key entering the lock, Gerard led him through the hallway to the living room, and then put his arm around his shoulder, "You can open your eyes now." Sergio blinked and watched the large screen suspiciously. As the clips of him and Gerard during El Clásicos turned into their national team training highlights, then into their daily pictures, and finally into Milan, showing off his baby teeth and calling him Papi with a happy grin. The shuffling movement behind him made Sergio turn around. He watched completely dumfounded, as Cristiano walked out of the kitchen with Leo holding his arm; Iker smiled and stood with Xavi on the other side of the couch; Milan had his hands tangled in Puyol's curly hair and was fast-asleep against his shoulder; Fabregas let out a soft whistle; Marcelo wiggled his eyebrows at him suggestively; and Benzema and Luka gave him a big thumbs up. The Omega looked next to him, surprised, while Gerard gave him a shy and nervous smile that made his heart skip. Soft music started playing in the background (<a href="https://youtu.be/ebspay0fVD0"><em>I Still Love You – TheOvertunes</em></a>),</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>If someday your feet can’t touch the ground</em>
</p><p>
  <em>If someday your arms can’t feel my touch</em>
</p><p>
  <em>If someday your eyes can’t see my face</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’ll carry you, be there for you, anytime of day</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Forever is a long time</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But I keep my words that I say to you</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Together we can go far, as long as I’m with you</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Cuz I will fall for you</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No matter what they say</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I still love you</em>
</p><p>
  <em>……</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>"Sese," Gerard cleared his throat, "When I saw you for the first time at National Team training five years ago, I thought, why did it take me twenty-two years to find you? But as I spent more and more time with you, I realized that fortunately, I have the rest of my life to love you." Gerard broke out a huge smile, "Thank you for forgiving my stupid mistakes, and not abandoning me when you heard about my colourful gossips, I know just how jealous those make you. Although we always bickered over the most trivial things, and you raised your fist way too often; usually as soon as you hear a word you dislike. But I still love you, so so much. A little more than yesterday, and a little less than tomorrow." The Alpha winked at him and continued, "You gave me two of the best gifts in the world - becoming my Omega and our son Milan. So I wanted to give you a gift as well." In Sergio’s shocked gaze, Gerard took a deep breath, knelt down on one knee, and took out a small box from his pocket. Sergio gasped as he looked at a delicate ring laid amongst the navy-blue velvet, and the diamond in the centre of the elegant and simple silver band shone softly. "So," Gerard paused slightly, "Sergio Ramos, will you marry me?"</p><p> </p><p>Sergio stared into the eyes that he fell in love with five years ago, the clear sky-blue calm and warm. He felt like he could smell the earthy bitter yet addicting scent of coffee filling air. Seeing Gerard trembling slightly with anticipation and nervousness, Sergio silently searched for a sense of uncertainty, but the only thing he found was blissful affection that wrapped tightly around every corner of his heart. The Omega reached out his hand and the corner of his lips curled into a soft smile, "<strong><em>Of course I will</em></strong>. "</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The End.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>WOOHOO it’s completed🎉 Thank you guys so so much for reading and taking this journey with me❤ It’s been amazing and I love you all!! There are two extra snippets of this work, which will be posted soon. Stay tuned 😉</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Just An Update</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Happy New Year!! I hope 2021 treats you well, and it'll be a year full of health, happiness, and love❤ I hope this series was able to add some cheer to your 2020! I know 2020 has been super hard for some of you, but please remember, there is always someone who loves you wholeheartedly for who you are (Just like Geri &amp; Sese ;D) The Strawberry Latte series is now complete🎉 You can check out the two extra "snippets" by clicking "Next Work" on the top. Thank you for all of your amazing support through this journey, and I will see you in my next works! Stay tuned, and a big warm hug from me🤗</p><p>Love,</p><p>Emma xx.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! Let me know what you think in the comments :) I apologize for the slow update rate, but I'm currently in University and updating two versions (English/Mandarin) of this work.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>